Myspace Love
by yugixyamiyaoilover
Summary: Most say the Internet is bad, but for Yugi its wonderful because he has found his true love. Atemu and Yugi aren't a normal couple with Atemu being 21 and Yugi still in high school. Will there love last?
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR MYSPACE**

Sakura: This little story was just something I thought up while on Myspace, so I figured why not post it and see what others think.

Yugi: Remember Sakura does not own us or Yu-gi-oh or Myspace!

* * *

**The Meeting**

**Yugi's P.O.V**

I was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling when I heard a noise coming from my laptop. I turned my head to look at it sitting on my desk and saw that someone had sent me a message on myspace. I got up and went over to my desk and sat down. I saw it was from _Puppy's got game_ . I opened it and it said

_Hey yug, it's Joey. How have you been? Sorry I haven't talked to you in a long time. Tokyo is great, Seto and I are having a great time. I hope you are not too bored on your summer break back there in domino. Also me and Seto wish you a happy 17th birthday._

Then the message showed a few pictures of Joey and Seto at different places in Tokyo. I missed Joey so much. It seemed like only yesterday he told me he was going with Seto to Tokyo for summer break. That left me poor little Yugi Mutou alone in Domino. My other friends were on vacation somewhere else too, even my grandpa was out in Egypt with Professor Hawkins but I couldn't go. I feel very alone right now and I don't know what to do with myself. I was thinking of just turning off my computer, but I look at my profile one more time to see that I had a friend request. I have no idea why I felt I needed to see who it was, but I did. The username read _Pharaoh of Doctors_ . I clicked on his name and saw the profile it showed a picture of a man who look just like me. He had the same hair well for a few blond streaks going up in his hair and he had crimson eyes. I look at the other stuff and found out he was a 21 year old doctor who used to go to Domino High then moved to Tokyo before his senior year and started going to Tokyo University. I was surprise that he used to go to my school and the fact that he wanted me as a friend. I added him anyway then I sent him a message saying

_Why the add?_

It wasn't long before he sent a message back. It said:

_Just having fun on myspace looking for friends. How are you?_

This was kind of weird me talking to a 21 year old who might not be 21 years old. Hell, he could of been as old as my grandpa but I decide to talk to him. We talk for hours and hours. I was really having fun until I looked at my clock and saw it was 2:00 in the morning. I just didn't want to stop, so I didn't. I knew I would be tired later but it was summer so who cares right? He typed back a message saying:

Pharaoh of Doctors: _So you go to Domino High what is it like there now_

King of Games: _nothing much is different then when you went I bet, so are you really a doctor_

Pharaoh of Doctors:_ yup, what do you do_

King of Games: _I work after school in my grandfather's game shop_

Pharaoh of Doctors : _that must be fun._

King of Games: _it can be boring at some points but it is a little fun, if your not moving boxes_

Pharaoh of Doctors : _I guess, but I bet it is a good work out girls must love you_

I blushed at that.

King of Games: _I well you see I am..._

Pharaoh of Doctors : _your what? Did I say something wrong_

King of Games: _NO..I mean no it's just if I tell you, you might not be friend with me anymore a lot of people stopped being friends with me after I told them_

Pharaoh of Doctors:_ I promise whatever it is, I will still be your friend_

I didn't know if I should tell him or not but he seem like someone I could trust.

King of Games: _I am gay_

He took a long time to type back and when he did.

Pharaoh of Doctors: _really, your profile says your straight_

King of Games: _because I don't want people to know but if they ask I tell them the truth_

Pharaoh of Doctors : _Look at my profile _

I was so confused by that but did as he said and looked at it. I got a shocked when I read it. It said he was single and he was GAY! I could not believe it. Why would a doctor be so open about being gay.

King of Games: _Your really gay, no girlfriend or wife I mean your 21_

Pharaoh of Doctors:_ yea I am gay and no I don't have a wife or girlfriend_

I yawned and realized how tired I was.

King of Games:_ I am sleepy do you mind if I log off_

Pharaoh of Doctors: _not at all sorry to keep you up so late, would you like to talk tomorrow_

I smiled.

King of Games : _Sure tomorrow we can talk more, Nite_

Pharaoh of Doctors : _Nite sweet dreams _

I log off and got up stretching my arms and legs. I moved over to my dresser and started to get ready for bed. I turned off the light and got into bed. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep but pictures of that guy came into my mind every time. I thought I don't even know his name, am I falling for him, oh well I think I will ask him tomorrow I turned over away from my window and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR MYSPACE!**

Yugi: Now on to the story

Yami: You'll like this one Yugi and I…..

Sakura: (covers his mouth) ok time to move on

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Finding out about you**

**Yugi's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sun shining in my face and something licking my face. I opened my eyes quickly to see my stupid dog shorty. Yes it is very funny because for one he is not short he is a very big German shepherd, but when he was little he legs were very short, well until the grown spurt. I pushed him off and sat up. He looked at me with his puppy dog eyes and was sticking his tongue out. I asked" you must be hungry?" He nodded and quickly ran out of the room. I always thought the dog was a human in a dog's body. I looked at the clock beside my bed and saw it was 12:00 in the afternoon. I rubbed my forehead and got out of bed. I was going to leave the room when I saw my computer out of the corner of my eye. I don't know why but I felt as if I should turn it on, so of course I did and looked at my email. I didn't have any so I decide to check myspace. I typed the website in then I got on my profile. The only new was a message. I opened it to see it was from _Pharaoh of Doctors_. I should have figured, but what was weird was he was the only one on. I figured it would not hurt to open the message and type something really quick. The message said:

**Pharaoh of Doctors**

_Hey I don't know what time you get up, but I thought it would be nice to type and tell you good morning. I don't have work today so if you want to talk we can. By the way I didn't get your name last time. Mine is Atemu Akana, but I liked to be called Yami._

I thought that was nice of him.

**Innocence is just a state of mind**

_Hey back. That is cool that you don't have work, I don't have work either my grandpa is gone out of town. So your name is Atemu I like it, but I will call you Yami. My name is Yugi or Yuugi it can be spelled either way. I need to go feed my dog be right back._

I sent the message and then went down stairs. I heard something fall and looked in the kitchen to see shorty had knocked down the bag of dog food and the food was everywhere. I sighed" Shorty what am I going to do with you?" He got on his back legs and gave me the puppy dog eyes. I just slap my forehead then went to clean the mess up.

It took me 30 minutes to clean the mess up, feed my dog and get some lunch. It was 12:30 now so I forgot about breakfast. I carried my sandwich upstairs and sat down at my desk. I look to see Yami had message me back. I opened the message...

**Pharaoh of Doctors**

_That's great that you don't have work. So your name is Yugi nice it means game right? I know it is none of my business but why didn't you go with your grandpa. Oh got to go my dog is hungry for lunch. What kind of dog do you have?_

**Innocence is just a state of mind**

_Yes my name means game. Well my grandpa wanted to go see a friend in Egypt and needed me to watch the shop. I have a German Shepherd named shorty, How about you?_

**Pharaoh of Doctors**

_I have some family in Egypt, but never got to go there myself. My dog is an Alaska Husky, it's a girl and right now she is eating my shoe._

**Innocence is just a state of mind**

_Man, my dog just makes a mess. Uh Yami if it is not too much trouble (blushes) could I have a picture of you?_

**Pharaoh of Doctors**

_Of me well I don't see why not. I bet you look cute when you blush._

This made me blush in real life and I dropped my sandwich. Which shorty walked in and got. I waited a few minutes to see if he would message me back with the picture. I still need not know why I wanted a picture of him or why I am blushing, why am I so nervous. I don't really know this guy. Then I heard a click and I quickly opened his message. I think my blush is going to burn my face off. He is so DAMN HOT. He was in a black shirt with a dog collar on and wrist bands. There were silver bars in front of him. The bad part was I could only see the top half so who knows how tall he is.

**Pharaoh of Doctors**

_I hope this one is ok. This was taken from last years Halloween party and they were pretending to put me in jail. Me in jail it will never happen._

**Innocence is just a state of mind**

_Yes it is ok. You in jail, not with a hot face like that._

Just as the message was sent I remembered what I typed. I slapped myself thinking /Now he will think I am a stalker./ I was afraid to open his new message but I thought if he doesn't want to talk anymore after that then might as well see what he said.

**Pharaoh of Doctors**

_So you think I am hot well let's see a picture of you Mr. Yugi._

I laughed at the message and then looked at all my pictures till I found the prefect one. It was one with me at the beach and some kid had thrown water on me. And just as I was about to go after the kid Joey took a picture of my angry face.

**Innocence is just a state of mind**

_It's not a good one but here you go. __We were at the beach and some kid poured water all over me and I got mad so my friend Joey took a picture._

**Pharaoh of Doctors**

_I love it you have a cute face; don't see why you don't have a boyfriend yet._

**Innocence is just a state of mine**

_Well you could say I am not so good at dates. My friends have tried to get me to go on a date but I have too much to do._

**Pharaoh of Doctors**

_So yugi what type of boys do you like?_

**Innocence is just a state of mine**

_Well let me think... I guess older guys you know someone who can get a good job and can still love me._

**Pharaoh of Doctors**

_Oh... Uh Yugi... I was wondering if you could maybe call me sometime tomorrow I have work so won't be on the computer but you can reach me at these numbers. See ya._

_Home: 734-7776_

_Cell: 862-7715_

_Work: 335-2223_

I just looked at the numbers surprised he gave them to me. I looked to see he had log off. I wonder if I made him leave but I didn't say any thing wrong did I. I am so confused. Should I write down the numbers and call him tomorrow or forget about him. I grabbed a sheet of paper and pencil...

* * *

Sakura: That was Chapter two

Yugi: Please review

Yami: 5 reviews will get the next chapter posted

Sakura, Yugi, Yami: Bye for now!(waves)


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR MYSPACE**

Sakura: Ok on with the story, Thanks to everyone who has reviewed

Yugi: (bows) Yes thank you

Yami: Just get on with it, I really like this one, we….

Sakura: (duck tapes his mouth) Now before yami spoils the story you better go read

Yugi: 0.0

* * *

**_One week later _**

_Yugi's P.O.V_

I was sitting on the couch staring at a piece of paper. It had atemu's numbers on it, but I don't know why I wrote them down. After that last talk with him I decide to stay off the computer for a little while. My thoughts were always the same every morning Could he like me? Is he a stalker who wants to meet me somewhere and kill me? Could this be my first boyfriend? I have been going crazy in this little house of mine. Then out of nowhere the phone rang and scared me so badly. I got up and walked over to it slowly as if the phone was going to bite me. I looked at the caller id. I relaxed when I saw it was Joey's cell. I picked up the phone...

"Hey Joey, what's up?"

"How did you know it was me?" I heard him ask.

This made me laugh. "You are stupid remember we have caller id."

"Oh... I forgot"

So why are you calling?"

It seemed to take a few minutes to answer, but when he did. "We are coming home."

I almost dropped the phone, but keep it. "WHAT? Oh sorry, well why I mean it is only the end of June. You and Seto are not suspose to be back for another month."

"Well." He paused to get his thoughts together. "It's just I felt sorry for you, You are all alone while everyone else is out having fun."

"Please don't Joey. You and Seto have fun. I am fine."

"You don't sound it."

"I am."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Joey let out a sigh. "Ok I will tell Seto, hope you have a good summer."

"You too Joey, have fun!"

I hung up after that and then looked at the paper I still had in my hand. I let out a sigh before picking the phone back up and dailing the home phone number. I waited for a long time and then after the 5th ring, I hung up. I picked it up again and dailed the work number. I waited and after the 2nd ring someone picked up. It was a female voice.

"Hello Tokyo Hostipal. How may I help you?"

I thought of what I would say. I couldn't just say I would like to speak to Atemu Akana, becuase he could be my future boyfriend. NO that would be stupid. "Uh yes is there a Dr. Atemu Akana there."

"No sorry. He is out on his lunch break. Would you like me to take a message?"

"No it's not important."

I hung up yet again and then picked it back up. I finally dialed the cell phone number hoping I would just get a voicemail, but with my luck after the 1st ring someone answered. It was a very deep yet mystious voice.

"Hello?"

"Uh i-is t-this Atemu?" I nearly had to slap myself to stop sounding so nervous. I sounded like I had never talked on the phone before.

"Yes who is this?"

"Y-Yugi."

"Yugi wow this is a surprise I thought you wouldn't call."

I could tell, he did sound surprised. "Well I am not doing anything, so want to talk."

"Sure I not doing anything either, but eating lunch."

A question then popped into my head, so before I forgot I asked him. "Atemu I have one question."

"I am listening."

"Why did you give me your phone numbers?"

He seemed to be just like Joey and took a few minutes to answer. "You see Yugi... I am not sure how to tell you this, but well talking to you online I just have this feeling." He tried to explain.

I knew what he wanted to say. "A feeling that you are destiny for the person."

"Yes."

"I have that feeling too, I thought it was just because all my friends and family were away from me." For some reason we had the same feelings. Was he really the one for me.

"Well in two weeks I have to come to Domino."

This got my attention. "Really?"

"Yup and if you like we could meet at the hostipal."

"I guess." I knew it couldn't be too bad. He asked to met at a hostipal and thats a public place. If he was a killer, he couldn't kill me or do anything else.

"Ok I will call you when I get there and we can meet." He sounded happy.

"Sure."

After that we both hung up and I sat down on the floor. My heart was just a pounding in my chest. I could not believe that in two weeks I would get to meet the guy. I thought of what my friends would say if they knew. OMG I forgot about them. Just prefect if I tell them they will get mad at me. Oh I have no idea what to do now.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR MYSPACE!**

Sakura: Here is the next part enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**2 weeks later**

After two weeks had past I called Atemu again and found out he was in town now. He sounded very happy that we were going to meet at the hospital. I gave him my cell number in case something happen and we couldn't meet today. I was busy looking in my closet for the prefect outfit. My dog was sitting on my bed lying on my clothes. I finally decide on a pair of tan pants and a light blue T-shirt. My dog jumped up and ran out of the room when my cell phone went off. I walked over to it and answered.

"What is it now Atemu?"

"How did u know it was me?"

This made me laugh. "You have called three times now."

"Sorry its just my lunch break isn't very long and I wanted to make sure you were going to be on time."

"I will be there I promise." I could not believe he wanted to meet me so badly.

"Ok see you then."

He hung up and I put my cell phone in my pocket, then headed downstairs.

**

* * *

**

**Domino Hospital**

I felt butterflies in my stomach as I stood a few steps away from the nurses' desk. I so hate hospital and I am going to meet someone I meet on Myspace. I know I am breaking my promise to grandpa about not meeting anyone from the website but I am just so lonely. I slowly walked up to the desk and the nurse looked up from her computer and smiled at me. Did I forget to say I REALLY REALLY hated hospitals.

She asked" May I help you?"

"Uh...Y-yes U-uh I a-am he-here to m-met a D-doctor A-A-Atemu A-Akana."

Oh great work Yugi now she will think you have a speaking problem.

She just smiled. "He should be in the cafe, it's down the hall to the right."

I bow my head alittle" T-thanks."

I quickly walked away and down the hall. I was almost there just as I turned the corner to enter I ran into someone and fell flat on my ass. I was cursing myself for not watching where I was going. I then opened my eyes to see a hand in front of my face. I took it and the person helped me up.

I quickly bow. "I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

I heard the person say," No it is my fault I wasn't watching where I was going either."

That voice sounded so deep and mysterious I know I have heard it somewhere. I slowly looked up and to my shock it was Atemu. We stared at each other for the longest time until a nurse ran by pushing me into Atemu. I promise you right now I have the hugest blush on my face, but this feels kind of nice... WAIT what am I thinking. I moved away quickly and turned my head so he would not see the blush.

Atemu just coughed. "So uh...Yugi would you like to get something to eat?"

After I knew the blush was gone, I replied "Sure."

**

* * *

**

Sakura: Hey it's me, sorry it was so short, but I have exams and well you know I didn't want to leave you in the dark for too long, so I wrote a little just for my reviewers. Thank you all.

Yugi: 5 reviews get you the next chapter

Yami: Please review PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR MYSPACE!**

Sakura: I hope you like this chapter, just head on reading Yugi and Yami will not mess with you.

**

* * *

**

**One kiss**

**Yugi's P.O.V**

I took a seat at one of the tables and waited on Atemu to come back. I am so fucking nervous it's not funny. My legs are shaking so much I am sure my feet are numb now. Why am I acting this way? Yes, I know I have a crush on a person from myspace but why am I this nervous. For one I know he is not a rapist or he would have wanted to meet me someplace different. But of all the places he would pick a place I hate. I still think its weird how we look so much alike. He then came back with a tray and sat it down. I looked and saw my two favorite things rice with noodles and there were too waters. I just hope this taste well. He handed me a bowl then sat down and took a bowl. I quietly ate and so did he. A few times I would look at him but when I saw he was looking at me I looked back down. He finally let out a sigh.

" Maybe this wasn't the best idea, I understand if you think I am some kind of killer or something else but I can tell you I am not, I just wanted meet the person who... well makes me feel happy."

I put down my chopsticks and looked at him, "Atemu it's not that it's just, we both meet on myspace and it hasn't even been a month and we are already meeting and maybe..." I put a hand on my month before I said something stupid and looked down. I knew he was still looking at me.

I hoped he wasn't mad at me or something, but then I heard him say "Yugi would you come with me for a minute."

I looked up at him confused, but thought nothing of it, "Sure."

We both got up and I followed him out of the cafe.

**

* * *

**

After we walked for a few minutes he finally stopped at a room and opened it. We both went in and then he closed the door. I looked around and saw a small office with a desk and a computer. A bookshelf with a lot of books was up against a wall besides a painting of pyramids. I turned and looked at him.

He just smiled, "This is my office here but in Tokyo I have a bigger office, sorry it's small."

I shook my head, "No it's ok."

He walked up to me and I blushed. He put a hand on my face and I felt my legs shaking again. I thought to myself it was a bad idea to follow him here to a small office where of course nobody would be able to hear us if he decide to kill me. Man why do I keep thinking he is going to kill me. To tell you the truth I still don't think I can trust him. Then out of nowhere he leans down and he KISSES ME! I swear my eyes are the size of plates if not bigger. But to tell you the truth it feels good. I slowly close my eyes and I felt his arms coming around my waist. I move closer and let him pull me close. I keep telling myself to be careful but this felt so GOOD! My head is spinning right now; I felt my legs about to give out finally so I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck. He finally broke the kiss and we just looked at each other. I have no idea why but after I got some air in my lungs, we were right back to kissing each other. It was kiss after kiss for us both the feeling was so great we just didn't want to let go of each other. I loved it, my first kiss had finally happen. But then a bang and Atemu's pager going off made us break from our make out session.

"What was that?" I asked him, breathless.

He looked at his pager then said "Sorry Yugi I have to go, it's one of my patients."

I smiled, "It's ok."

"You can stay here if you like or you can leave I am not making you stay."

I couldn't stop smiling at him as I moved my arms from around his neck. "Well I think I should head home and open the shop for a few hours what time do you get off?"

Atemu thought for a minute and then replied, "Well sense I am only helping here and this is not my real office I should get off at 4:00."

I walked over to his desk and got a sticking note and a pen. I wrote down my address and handed it to him. "After you get off come visit me ok." I gave him a smile then kissed his cheek. I quickly left and he just watched. When I was outside the hospital I have no clue why I started to jump up and down. I couldn't help but almost yell out, "Yes I got a boyfriend and my first kiss." What scared me was as voice say "Yugi is that you?" I looked to my side and saw Ryou. I quickly said "uh hi."

Ryou just stared at me and asked "Are you ok?"

"Uh yes, yes I am." I replied, before quickly running passed him all the way to my house. When I was safely inside I started to jump up and down again like a school girl. I was just so happy. My excitement was hard to keep in. The kisses replayed in my head, "Damn his a good kisser."

**

* * *

**

**This is no longer Yugi's P.O.V**

Yugi was sitting on the couch still waiting on atemu to come over. After opening the shop for a few hours he closed it back up and went to pick a good movie him and atemu could watch. Just then there was a knock and he quickly ran down the stairs to the shop part and looked at the door to see atemu smiling. He went over and unlocked it letting atemu in. After atemu came in he closed the door and locked it back. Yugi noticed that now atemu was wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt instead of his doctor cloths. Yugi saw atemu also had both of his hands behind his back like he was hiding something.

Yugi giggled, "Are you hiding something from me?" Yugi gave his puppy dog eyes that everybody in the world fell for and atemu would be the same. And of course yugi was right atemu pulled a beautiful white rose out from behind his back and handed it to yugi. Yugi leaped into atemu's arms and kissed him deeply. When they finally broke for air, yugi thanked him.

Atemu waved it off "No problem, if it's for the one I love."

Yugi look shocked, "So you really love me?"

Atemu nodded, "Of course how could I not."

Yugi didn't want to get his hopes up, but he had to ask. "So are we boyfriend and boyfriend?"

Atemu kissed him on the forehead, "Only if you want us to be."

This got yugi really excited and he hugged atemu again. Yugi then took atemu's hand and pulled him upstairs to the living room.

Atemu asked, "So what are we doing?"

"I was thinking of watching a movie."

With a nod Atemu said "Sounds good to me." They both sat down on the couch as Yugi grabbed the remote turned the movie on.

**

* * *

**

Sakura: That was the end of Chapter 5. Hey hoped you enjoyed it, I made it a little longer to make up for the last one.

Yugi: 7 to 10 reviews get the next part!

Yami: REVIEW REVIEW I kissed Yugi oh joy

Next chapter: Things really start to happen between Yugi and Atemu. But what happens when Yugi gets a call from his best friend. Will yugi get to keep his first boyfriend?


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR MYSPACE! **

Sakura: Here is the next part enjoy!

/Thinking/

"_Speaking_"

**

* * *

**

Yugi and Atemu were just sitting on the couch watching the movie. Yugi would look at Atemu once in a while and kiss his cheek. Yugi had never felt this happy in his life. Atemu tighten his hold on Yugi's waist pulling him closer. Yugi looked at him and a question popped into his head.

"Atemu where are you staying?"

"At a hotel, why?" He looked down at him.

Yugi smiled up at him. "I don't think you should."

Atemu looked at him confused. "Where else would I go I am only here for a week or two."

"Well you have a boyfriend now, so wouldn't it be better if you stay here with me." Yugi giggled at him.

"Are you sure Yugi?"

"I know I seem to be moving fast in this relationship, but I want it to be fast. I love you and that is all I need is your love back. You're my first boyfriend and this makes me happy. Would you please stay with me." The last part he almost begged.

"If you want me to, I will."

"Good, we can go get your stuff tomorrow." Yugi was glad he talked him into it. What really made him happy was when Atemu leaned down and kissed Yugi passionately. It would of been a great kiss if it wasn't for the phone ringing. Yugi broke the kiss and got out of atemu's embrace to answer the phone. He picked up the phone...

"Moshi Moshi, This is Yugi Mutou speaking."

"Hey yug what's up?"

Yugi was shocked and just stood there for a minute. He was almost speechless. This was not good, but he had to answer. "Oh Joey hi"

Yugi heard a chuckled on the other end. "That is all I get is a hi."

Once Yugi was over his shock h answered. "Sorry I just didn't except you to call me."

"So what are you up to?"

Yugi looked at the couch with a smile. "Oh nothing."

Joey asked, "Not bored are you?"

Yugi shook his head although Joey could not see it. "No not really."

"Well I was thinking tomorrow night we go hang out."

Yugi was confused. "How you are not here." Oh was he going to get a answer.

"Well Seto got a call from his company and they need him so were coming back. Are you glad?"

"WHAT?" Yugi's face got really pale.

"Did I say something wrong?" Joey's sounded worried.

Yugi knew he better think of something and fast. "no it's just uh..."

"What?"

Oh now Yugi was in for it. "I don't know how to put this but I can't I am..."

"Your what?"

Yugi could take it any more. "Joey I have a boyfriend now and I am hanging out with him." Yugi quickly covered his mouth as soon as he said that. Oh now he was in trouble.

He heard a excited Joey on the other end. "Sooo awesome Yugi, I am so happy for you, maybe I can meet him. Does he go to our school?"

"No."

"Really so how did you meet?" Joey asked.

"Uh Joey shorty needs me got to go."

"Wha-"

Yugi hung up the phone quickly, before Joey could say another word and fell to his knees. Atemu was by his side in a second pulling him close.

"What is the problem?"

Yugi tried to get closer to atemu. "I just told my bestfriend I have a boyfriend but I couldn't tell him how we meet."

Atemu asked "Why?"

Yugi sighed as he laid his head on Atemu's chest. "Because my grandfather has told me I should not trust anyone on myspace so not to meet them in person. Joey agreed with him so if they find out." Yugi hide his face in atemu's shirt as tears fell from his eyes. Atemu just held him running his fingers through his hair. When Yugi's tears slowed down, atemu pulled him back a little and looked at him.

"Maybe it's best if I just stay at the hotel."

Yugi shook his head like crazy. "No I am not letting them get in the way of us being together I don't care what they say. " Then next part he whispered, "I need you."

Atemu wiped away the rest of his tears and pulled him into a kiss. Yugi melted into the kiss and just held onto Atemu. After a few minutes and the need for air they broke apart. A I love you escaped from Yugi's lips. Atemu just smiled at him. "Me too, now I am hungry why don't we go out to eat." Yugi nodded.

**

* * *

**

_**2 weeks later**_

Yugi had been hiding from Joey and the others sense now all of them seem to be coming home after he got a boyfriend. Atemu was staying in the guest bedroom but sometimes would stay in Yugi's room. Yugi's grandfather had just called two days ago saying that in 1 week he would be coming home and atemu was about to have to leave. Yugi was sitting on the counter in the shop when atemu came down only in a pair of sleep pants. Yugi blushed at the site and turned his head away.

Atemu yawned, "Good morning."

Yugi looked back at him. "Good morning."

Atemu walked up to him and gave him a good morning kiss. Yugi was getting use to this. It was nice waking up with atemu here. But then the thought of Atemu having to leave soon brought tears to his eyes. Atemu broke the kiss. "What's wrong?"

"I am going to miss you so much when you leave."

Atemu smiled, "Don't worry we will see each other again soon and we can talk on myspace or the phone till then."

"I wish I didn't have one more year of school or I would come with you." Yugi looked down.

Atemu put a hand under his chin and made him look up. "I know but just remember after you graduate from school I will be there with open arms to take you to my house."

Yugi smiled at that and hugged atemu. "Promise?"

"I promise, just remember to tell me the date and time of your graduation."

"Sure, so when are you leaving."

"Maybe in two days."

Yugi smiled up at him. "Well that's good at least we have time to be together."

Atemu pulled Yugi into another kiss and Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck. Just when Atemu put his arms around Yugi's waist the door to the Game Shop opened.

"YUGI!"

Yugi broke the kiss quickly and turned to see...


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR MYSPACE LOVE! **

**

* * *

**

**Yugi's P.O.V**

I turned and to my shock saw JOEY! "Uh..oh hi." I just couldn't think of anything else to say.

Joey just stood there, staring with a hand on his chest.

I moved my hands from around atemu's neck. "Could you let me down." He nodded and moved so I could jump down from the counter. I walked a little closer to the door. "Joey are you ok?"

Joey looked at me with a not so happy glare. "OK, do you think I'm OK, I just came in to see my BEST FRIEND kissing someone who looks like HIM!"

I still couldn't think of anything to say, but a simple. "So..." I didn't think joey's face could get any redder, but it did.

"YUGI he could be your twin or a oniiisan(1)!"

My heart ached at the way he was acting and I turned to atemu. "Sweetie can you please go up stairs." He nodded and left. I turned back to joey.

Joey watched Atemu leave before looking at me. "Who is that guy, how did you meet, how old is he?"

I knew I could never lie to my friend so I did the only thing I could do...

**

* * *

**

**Atemu's P.O.V**

I was in the kictern trying to find something to eat when a few minutes later I heard someone coming up the stairs. I turned to see Yugi walking in with a very grave look. I was going to walk up to him when yugi ran into my arms and cried. I held him letting him cry and when Yugi had calm down, I moved him back so I could see his face. "What happen?"

Yugi wiped some of his tears away. "I...He threaten to tell ojiisan(2) if I don't let you go." More tears rolled down as the talk he had just had with Joey played in his head...

**_Flash Back_**

_Joey watched Atemu leave before looking at Yugi. "Who is that guy, how did you meet, how old is he?"_

_Yugi knew he could never lie to his friend so he did the only thing he could do tell the truth. "His name is Atemu, he is a 21 year old doctor, and...we meet on myspace."_

_Joey monthed just fell opened as all the information came at him. Joey finally yelled"WHAT?"_

_Yugi looked down at his feet._

_Joey was furious. "How could you, you know what we told you?"_

_Yugi looked at him. "You don't understand, I was lonely nobody was around you didn't even think to invite me to come with and Atemu was the only one who understood me so I agreed to meet him and now we are in love and there is nothing that can stop me from loving him."_

_Joey nodded. "Yes there is your ojiisan, if you don't breakup with him then I will tell your ojiisan and he will make sure you don't see him again."_

_Yugi felt tears come to his eyes and he couldn't stop himself from yelling. "GO JUST GET OUT OF HERE."_

_"It's for your own good." Joey turned and left while Yugi ran upstairs as fast as he could._

**

* * *

**

**Normal P.O.V**

Atemu walked Yugi to the living room and sat him down on the couch. Atemu kneeled infront of him. "What do you want to do?"

Yugi hugged Atemu. "I am not breaking up with you, I don't care what Joey wants. If it comes down to it I will just tell my ojiisan the truth, I love you I am never going to leave you."

Atemu smiled down at Yugi. "We will stay in touch on myspace and the phone, just let Joey think you dumped me and your ojiisan will never know, now…." Atemu broke the hug and stood up. " I need to go pack my things."

Yugi stood with him. "Let me help."

Atemu nodded, before the two made there way to the guest bedroom. Things were becoming hard for the two. But they knew that as long as they loved each other, then nothing would break them apart.

Or are they not meant for each other?

**

* * *

**

(End of Chapter 7)

Oniisan- Older Brother

Ojiisan- Grandfather

Sakura: Review Review Review

Yugi: 10 Review gets the next chapter

Yami: Please Review I need to know what happens

Sakura: Shutup, so they will review (hits him with pan)


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR MYSPACE!**

I am sorry, but I decided not to make the lemon. I have already typed out six chapters to this story and the plot for this story does not need a lemon here. I promise there will be one soon. Just please hold on and keep reading. I didn't get the 10 reveiws I wanted, but oh well.

**

* * *

**

**Months Later**

Yugi was sitting on his bed after finishing his homework. School had now started back and it was driving Yugi crazy. The phone started to ring, but Yugi just ingored it. Shorty came running in and jumped on Yugi's bed. His Ojii-san had walked in next. "Yugi, someone is on the phone for you, one of your friends I think."

"So?"

"Don't you want to talk to him."

Yugi just went on staring at the ceiling "If it's Tea, Tristan, Ryou or Joey no." When he said Joey's name he hissed a little. Oh Joey was not on his nice list right now.

"Doesn't sound like them."

Yugi didn't have any other friends, besides a boyfriend, but Ojii-san didn't need to know that just yet. "Fine."

Ojii-san handed him the phone and left, closing the door behind him. Yugi put the phone to his ear...

"Moshi, Moshi."

"Heard you didn't want to talk."

The voice sounded very VERY familiar, but Yugi couldn't place who it was. "Who is this?"

"Now tell me you didn't forget, I am hurt, I thought you loved me."

Yugi sat up quickly. "Wait Atemu!"

"Duh took you long enough."

Yugi was almost about to panic, but he was a little mad at Atemu right now. "Why are you calling me, I thought we agreed on talking only on myspace so Ojii-san would not find out."

"Sorry koi, I wanted to hear your voice." He chuckled. "Besides it seems your Ojii-san thought I was just one of your classmates."

Yugi smiled. "I will forgive you this time."

"Thanks cutie"

Yugi blushed at being called a cutie. "Shut up!"

"I bet your blushing."

"ATEMU!"

Atemu laughed at that. "Your funny."

Yugi just let out a sigh. "What did you really want?"

"Well you will not believe it."

Yugi had to think of something to say to get Atemu back. /Oh I know/ "What, you finally trained your dog to stop eating your shoes." Yugi sniggered at that.

Atemu was silence for a few minutes, before answering. "No she still does that." That always embrassed Atemu. It wasn't his fault he didn't have time to train her. "But in two days I am coming to Domino again."

Yugi couldn't help, but squel. "REALLY?"

"Yup, I will be there for four weeks this time."

Yugi punched his fist in the air. "YEAH!" Then school popped into his head. "Wait how are we going to hang out I have school now."

"We can hang out a little on the weekdays and see each other a lot on the weekends."

Yugi was happy again with that idea, that was until Joey popped into his head. "Do you think..."

Atemu stopped him "Don't say it, we will be able to hang out without your friends knowing."

"I hope so..." Then two talked and talked, till Ojii-san kicked him off the phone.

**

* * *

**

**Two Days later**

Yugi quickly went to his locker when the bell rang and ran out of the school. Someone called his name and he stopped. Yugi turned around to see his friends. "Uh guys I need to go."

Joey looked at him confused, but let his thoughts go. "Ok Yug, but do you want to go to the movies with us later."

Yugi shook his head. "Sorry I have a lot of chores to do, bye." Yugi ran out of the school yard and down the street.

His friends just stared as yugi ran away from them.

Tristan was the first to speak up. "Wonder why the rush."

Tea shugged. "Who knows?"

Joey thought /I just hope it's not that Atemu again./

* * *

Yugi walked into the waiting room of Domino hostipal and up to the front desk. The lady looked at him and asked"May I help you?"

Yugi tried not to look too excited. "Yes, is there a Doctor Atemu Akana here?"

She looked at her computer screen. "Yes he just got in, try room 564 on the second level."

Yugi bowed. "Thank you." He walked off and to the elevetors. Yugi got on with two more people and pressed the 2. He waited for the doors to close and stood in the back. The two men who joined him where talking about someone and yugi just stared at the ceiling until he heard one of the men asked the other. "Doesn't he look like Doctor Akana."

The other one nodded. "Yes, I would think he was a brother, but atemu doesn't have a siblings."

Yugi was happy when the doors opened and they left. He was about to get off, but then he saw who was coming on.

**

* * *

**

**Atemu's P.O.V**

I was looking down at my paient's clipboard as I got onto the elevetor, not knowing someone was still on. When the doors closed I was all of a sudden trackled by someone. I hit the doors and that person's started to kiss me all over my face. Once I opend my eyes, which I didn't know I closed, I was shocked to see my little boyfriend. Yugi smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my neck. I quickly dropped my clipboard and wrapped my arms around yugi's waist kissing him passionatly. We didn't break until the need for air came. I broke the kiss and looked down at yugi.

Yugi was breathless, but still manged to say, "I missed that."

I couldn't help, but smile. I had missed him so much. "Me too." I reached over and pushed the ground floor button.

**

* * *

**

**Yugi's P.O.V**

I felt much better now that I was back in atemu's arms. I sighed and just laid my head on his chest.

Atemu chuckled. "You must of really missed me."

"I missed you alot."

The doors opened when it got to the ground floor and we moved away from each other. Atemu picked up his clipboard, before we walked out. We both walked hand in hand to the front desk. Atemu handed his clipboard to the lady there. "I am going to take my five minute break now."

She took it and nodded.

Atemu turned to me. "You hungry?"

I couldn't help but blush as my stomached growled. I was so happy Atemu was coming I didn't eat lunch. "Yes just a little."

Atemu smiled at me. "Well lets go feed your little stomach."

I giggled and let atemu pull me down the hall.

**

* * *

**

I hope that made up for the last chapter. I added fluff to make you all happy sense I didn't make a lemon.

Yami: AWWWW I love my yugi (glomps yugi)

Yugi: Ok Ok I get it you love me (calms yami down) 5 or 10 reviews will get the next chapter up faster.

**Review Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR MYSPACE!**

Sakura: I wasn't going to put this up just yet, but well UsagiDragon wanted me to. UsagiDragon said if I update this she will update her story. So here it is.

**

* * *

**

**In the Cafe**

Yugi was happy when Atemu came back with the food and sat down next to him.

Yugi smiled at him. "Thanks, so what have you been up to?"

Atemu took a bite out of his sandwich. "Well nothing much just work."

"I wish I could be a doctor like you but I hate all the blood and stuff."

Atemu couldn't help, but laugh "It's not so bad."

"Have you ever had to give someone surgery?" Yugi asked, while taking a bite out of his burger.

"A lot of times."

"It's not my business but has anyone ever you know..."

Atemu knew what he wanted to say. " No, no one has died when I do surgery yet and I hope that doesn't happen."

Yugi moved closer to Atemu and laid his head on Atemu's shoulder. "I love you so much."

Atemu smiled at Yugi, before a idea hit him. "How about we go to my office."

Yugi looked up at him. "Sounds like a good idea."

**

* * *

**

In Atemu's office both boys were busy making out. Atemu was sitting on his desk chair with Yugi in his lap. Yugi had his arms wrapped around Atemu's neck while Atemu's hands were under Yugi's shirt rubbing his sides. The two were forced to stop when someone ran into the room not even knocking. Both boys stared at the guy and Yugi realized it was one of the people he saw on the elevator with him. Atemu was the first to speak up. "Yes Seth?"

"We just got a call saying a car wreak has happen and the people who are hurt are coming we need you and...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING IN HERE?"

Atemu quickly moved his hands out from under Yugi's shirt. "Oh this is Yugi, Yugi this is my cousin Seth."

"This better not be a paient." Seth glared at the two of them.

Yugi pouted. "No, I am just his boyfriend and came to see him."

Seth just shook his head. "Well get your butt to the emergery area."

Atemu held up his hands in defeat. "Fine fine." He turned to Yugi. "You'll be find here right?"

Yugi smiled. "Yes you just go get to work."

Atemu kissed his cheek before getting up and leaving with Seth. Yugi just sat back down into the comfy chair and logged onto the computer.

**

* * *

**

**Two Hours Later**

Yugi was really bored. He was sitting in the floor staring at the ceiling then finally the door opened. Yugi was about to get up and run into Atemu's arms, but when he got up he saw there was blood all over Atemu's jacket and clothes. "Uh..what..huh?"

Atemu took off his jacket. "Don't worry it's nothing."

"Nothing, it is something, there is blood all over you."

Atemu hung his jacket up, before shaking his head. "It's not mine."

Yugi walked a little closer to him. "But there is blood on you."

"It's nothing Yugi, come on my boss it letting me go home early."

Yugi just stood there for a few minutes, before walking up to Atemu and looking at him in the eyes. "What happen?"

Atemu sighed. "One on my paients that was in the car wreck might not make it through the night." He walked over to his desk and pulled a small bag out from under it.

Yugi watched him, put a few things in the bag, before closing it up. Atemu headed out of his office with Yugi following.

**

* * *

**

They had walked into a huge lobby of the best hotel in Domino. Yugi looked around in amazement. "How are you staying here?"

"Oh…. my boss is paying for it."

Yugi looked at like he had grown a second head. "Your kidding me."

Atemu shook his head. "Nope, come lets go to my room." He took Yugi's hand and walked him to the elevetor.

When Atemu opened the door, he walked in then Yugi did. As Atemu went to put his bag down, Yugi just stood then in amazment again. The room was huge with a maybe a queen size bed with two lamp on the side. There was a desk with a computer on it and a flat screen TV on the wall. Yugi saw another door and figured it lead to the bathroom. He finally just walked over to the bed and sat down.

Atemu smirked. "I guess you like the room."

"It's great." Yugi then blushed big time at what Atemu was doing. He had taken off his shirt and tossed it to the side. This gave Yugi the prefect view of Atemu's well build tan chest.

Atemu headed over to the closet. He pulled out a black shirt that said 'I don't give a fuck just leave me alone.'

Yugi giggled. "Nice pick."

Atemu smiled. "It was a gift from my step-sister, before she went somewhere and I haven't seen her in forever."

Yugi said"I am sorry, but how is she your step."

"Well when I was little my mother died after I was born and my father remarried my step-mom who already had a daughter, my sister is two years older than me."

"Wow."

Atemu put the shirt on. "My sister thought it would be cute for me to wear."

"It does look nice."

Atemu quickly changed out of his black pants and into a pair of blue jeans. He went and sat next to Yugi.

Yugi smiled at him. "So.. do you have any other siblings?"

Atemu shook his head. "No, I wish I did, my dad and step-mom died in a plane wreck, when I was 16."

Yugi bowed his head. "Oh…I am sorry to have brought it up. I know how you feel. I lost my parents at the age of 5."

Atemu hugged him. "It's ok. Now do you have any other questions?"

Yugi nodded. "Who took care of you, I have my grandpa, who did you have?"

Atemu shook his head. "Nobody really, I went to college at the age of 17. My Uncle and Aunt in egypt helped put me through college and you could say my sister's real father helped a little too. He talked us through the whole ordeal. It was a sad time."

Yugi looked at him with wide eyes. "You went to college at 17?"

Atemu couldn't help but laugh. "Yup, I was so smart in grade school I skipped a few grades. So that of course made me graduted High school early."

Yugi nugged him in the side. "Evil!"

Atemu laughed. "So?"

Yugi giggled at him. "So I'm bored."

Atemu just laughed and trackled Yugi to the bed.

Yugi looked up at him. "I think it was fate that we found eachother."

"Me too, so when is your so called graduation?"

Yugi looked up at him. "Sometime in May, don't worry I will call you with the date and time, just remember you can't be seen by my friends."

Atemu nodded. "Maybe by then I can meet them and they won't have a problem with me."

Yugi sighed. "I don't know, but I am thinking of trying to ask grandpa. I won't tell him it's me, I think I will pretend it's a friend, who has a problem."

"Good idea it's best to see how he will react before you tell him it's you."

Yugi smiled up at him and put his arms around his neck.

Atemu ran his hand along Yugi's side. "Your something else."

Yugi smirked. "Oh am I, well what do you want to do."

Atemu looked at the his wristwatch. "Well it's 4:30 now, how about we go out to dinner."

Yugi kissed his cheek. "Sounds good, our third date I think."

Atemu thought for a minute. "Not really the first one was just us meeting."

Yugi thought too and realized Atemuw as right. "Well I think we need to go on a real date."

Atemu agreed. He got off of yugi.

Yugi sat up. "Good thing I don't have any homework."

Atemu smirked. "What are you thinking we are going to be out late."

Yugi gave him his most cute pout, atemu had ever seen. "Maybe, I don't have to be home until 10:00."

Atemu helped Yugi up, then kissed him with all the passionate he could give him.

**

* * *

**

Sakura: Hope you enjoyed it. (wipes forehead) Wow that was long. I had to make some changes, before I posted it. The next chapter will most likely take longer to put up. It is not that I don't already have it written up, I do. It's just I only have 4 more chapters written up and I need to write up more, before I post the next part. Hope you all understand.

Yugi and Yami: Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR MYSPACE!**

Sakura: Sorry it took so long. It's been a crazy summer.

Yugi: You can say that again

Yami: (hugs yugi) It's been a great summer for me

Sakura: You two are bakas.

Yugi and Yami: Enjoy! Sakura does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will.

Yami: The world would be doomed if she did

Sakura: WHAT WAS THAT (chases yami)

Yugi: You better just go on and read. This could get ugly.

**

* * *

**

It had been only one week sense Atemu had come to Domino and he would still be there for three more weeks.

Yugi was staring out the window of his classroom, thinking of Atemu. It was recess and his friends were talking next to him. Yugi was thinking of Atemu standing infront of him staring into his eyes, leaning in to kiss him. Oh Yugi would do anything to get out of school early and go to his bf. Just than a hand waved infront of his face and Yugi just looked up.

Joey stood there. "Buddy you ok?"

Yugi sighed. "Yes. I'm fine."

Joey looked at him a little worried. "Ok if your sure, because I called your name twice and you didn't answer."

"Sorry I have alot on my mind."

Joey laughed. "Don't take that teacher serious Yug, you don't have to go to college."

Yugi thought _if only he knew what was really on my mind. _"Your right Joey thanks."

Joey gave a smile than started to talk with the others.

Yugi sighed then got up and told them he was going to the restroom.

**

* * *

**

In the restroom Yugi looked at himself in the mirror. "What is wrong with me, I can't get him out of my mind, but..." Yugi bowed his head. "If I told Grandpa he would make me stop seeing him or worst have him aressted." He shook his head not even thinking of that. After a few moments of silence, Yugi looked back up into the mirror. "I have to and if he doesn't want me to see him anymore, well I am about to leave high school, so he can't do anything about it."

Yugi decided tomorrow he would make a nice dinner for Grandpa then tell him. Yes that would work he hoped.

**

* * *

**

_**One day later**_

_**5:30 P.M.**_

_**Yugi's P.O.V**_

I was busy getting things onto the table. When I heard footsteps. My grandfather walked in.

"Man it's pouring rain outside."

I looked at him. "Really I didn't know."

Grandpa saw the table. "What is this for?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Oh just wanted to make us dinner, if it's ok."

Grandpa took a seat at the table. "Thank you, looks good. Lets eat and not let this food go to waste."

I smiled at how happy he looked. I just was so sad inside that I had to tell him that I was in love with a 21 year old.

As dinner started things were going good. Grandpa talked about new things we would get for the shop and maybe for my room. He even talked about a new computer for me sense I was graduating. I looked up at him and took a deep breath. "Grandpa we need to talk."

He stopped in midsentence and I saw worry in his eyes.

I took another deep breath. "Grandpa I have some important things to tell you and please let me tell you everything before you speak."

He nodded.

"I am in love, I have a boyfriend."

Grandpa smiled at me and he looked happy, so I went on.

"But Grandpa there is something you might not approve of…his name is Atemu, he is from toyko." The last part I said very quickly. "Hisadoctor,his21yearsold,andImethimonmyspace." I quickly looked down at my plate not wanting to see his face.

Then there was the yelling.

I didn't hear what he was saying to me and I didn't know he even hear what I said about him being a doctor, being 21 years old, or that we met on myspace. I was in my own little world right now as he went on and on. I didn't care if he hated me for this, but Atemu was my life. I did come back just in time to hear him say"I don't like this..." I jumped up and slammed my fist on the table making the glasses almost fall over. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I LOVE HIM AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

Before he could say anything I was out of there. I didn't even hear him yell for me to come back.

**

* * *

**

The rain hit my face hard and I was so cold. Stupid me for not getting a jacket before I left. But I could only think about getting to Atemu and letting him tell me it would all be ok. Even if I knew it wouldn't be. Tears were running down my face but they could not be seen. The hotel was not far and I couldn't wait. I did not see the hole in the sidewalk, till I felt myself falling. As I hit the ground more tears fell and I couldn't help but scream in pain. My left knee and both elbows hurt. I knew I was bleeding, but didn't want to get up. I knew I tripped because I was not met to see Atemu ever again. My heart was breaking and I wanted my life to end there in the cold rain. But maybe someone did care. I heard my name being called out then footsteps running to me. I could feel that someone put a jacket over me and pull me onto their lap. I slowly opened my eyes, I didn't know I closed them and saw... Oh the gods do love me. It was Atemu. He was looking down at me with worry in his eyes. I couldn't help myself with all the strength I had I kissed him. Oh it felt so good to kiss him again, but it ended soon because he broke the kiss.

"Why are you here? What happen?"

I felt more tears go down my face. "I came to see you, he didn't approve."

Atemu hugged me and I felt so happy and upset at the same time. He finally stood up with me in his arms and walked back toward the hotel.

**

* * *

**

**Normal P.O.V**

Atemu set Yugi on his bed and helped him out of his wet clothes and into one of the hotel robes.

Yugi was sitting there, when Atemu came out of the bathroom with a towel. Yugi just know noticed Atemu had changed into a pair of black pants and a white turtle-neck shirt.

Atemu sat next to him and started to dry Yugi's hair while Yugi lean into him.

"I love you Atemu."

Atemu smiled. "Me too, your so cute."

Yugi looked up at him with a smile. "So how did you find me?"

Atemu kissed his forehead. "I was on my way out of the hotel to get into a cab and go out to eat, when I heard footsteps. I turned just in time to see you fall." Another kiss. "We better get your cuts fixed up."

Yugi sighed and nodded.

Atemu got up and went to his bag, pulling out a first aid kit. He went back to Yugi and started to clean the cuts.

Yugi just sat there, smiling at him and wincing a little as the cuts really hurt.

When Atemu was done he put all the stuff up and set it on the nightstand. He then went over and stood next to the sitting Yugi.

Yugi looked at his now bangaged elbows and knee. "Thanks, you are really good at it."

Atemu smiled. "Of course I am a doctor." He then bent down and kissed him fully on the lips.

Yugi moaned and put one of his hands on Atemu's chest.

Atemu leaned Yugi back some, letting one hand rest on Yugi's leg and the other on his shoulder.

The kiss was amazing and it made Yugi want more. He licked Atemu's bottom lip, surprised that Atemu really opened up. There was a little fight with there tongues about who would get to enter the others mouth. Yugi didn't even cared when Atemu won.

The hand on Yugi's leg started to travel up. It didn't scare Yugi at all. His robe started to fall off his shoulder. Yugi did shiver alittle at the cold air, but that didn't hurt the moment.

Atemu broke the kiss and started to kiss his neck.

Yugi moaned more and his arms found there way around Atemu's neck. Yugi felt himself slowly being laid onto the bed with Atemu's weight ontop of him. This still didn't scare Yugi at all. He didn't care at all if they did have sex at least it was Atemu he was doing it with.

Atemu growled against his skin, making Yugi lift off the bed and rub against his groin.

That brought Atemu to his senses and he quickly stopped kissing yugi's neck.

Yugi looked at Atemu in the face, confused.

Atemu looked away. "I'm sorry Yugi, but we can't, you understand, maybe one day."

Yugi smiled and made Atemu looked back at him. "Yes, maybe one day, I will hold you to that."

"I think your clothes will be dry soon, then it's best you go home", Atemu relied, while running a hand through Yugi's hair.

Yugi pouted. "Please no, He won't let me see you again if you take me home."

Atemu hugged Yugi. "I must, he is worrying about you. I will take you home and let him see me, maybe that will change his mind."

Yugi hope that would work if not he was going to leave his school, grandpa, and friends, to go and live with Atemu. Nothing was going to change his mind. Atemu had promised him that after high school he could go and live with him. Yugi wasn't going to stop his dream from coming true. Yugi gave Atemu a quick kiss and then let Atemu go check on his clothes.

**

* * *

**

Sakura: Hope you liked.

Yugi and Yami: We did!

Yugi: Why didn't you let Atemu have his way with me.

Sakura: (Evil smirk) Because I am a evil Hikari

Yumi: (sweatdrops) You sure are

Sakura: I heard that

Yugi: Well Review

Yami: Yes please do

Yugi and Yami: Review Review Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR MYSPACE!**

Sakura: Sorry for the wait!

Yami and Yugi: Sakura doesn't and never will own Yugioh or Myspace!

**

* * *

**

**Yugi's P.O.V**

I was sitting in the back of a taxi. Atemu came out of the hotel with a bag, then got in. Atemu told the driver where I lived before sitting back and putting a hand over mine.

"It's going to be ok." He said as he laid his head ontop of mine.

I let out a sigh."How?"

He just let out a sigh too before pulling me close. I knew he didn't know the answer. He just said it would be ok to calm me down, but it didn't work. This could be the last time I see Atemu. Well that is till I gradute.

**

* * *

**

**Kame Game Shop**

Atemu helped me out, but as I looked up at the shop I felt like turning and running away. Atemu held my hand firmly, so I couldn't run. As the taxi drove away, he looked down at me.

"Are you ready?"he asked almost in a whisper.

I just nodded my head, to scared to say a thing.

He saw that the shop was dark and the door was most likely locked. So he lead me to the side of the Game Shop where there was a door that lead right into the house part. Atemu looked at me.

"Do you have a key with you?"

I shook my head no. Atemu knocked on the door.

A few lights turned on as the door opened. Grandpa was in his pajamas and surprised to see me.

"Oh Yugi you're back. I'm so glad. I knew you would."

Grandpa looked at Atemu and that made me wished I hadn't come back. As he looked at Atemu, he looked confused. Grandpa then turned back to ME!

"Yugi who is this?"He asked, still looking at me.

I felt a lump in my throat. I gasped for air but it felt like none would enter. I heard Atemu speak up.

He bowed,"My name is Atemu and I think we should all sit and talk the problem that has occurred out."

"Of course please come in." Grandpa moved out of the way.

Atemu grasped my hand and pulled me in.

I thought /Great I'm here again. What could possible happen to make this any worse?/

Grandpa came in and sat in a chair across from me and Atemu, we were on the couch.

Questions pounded my head/What is he going to say? Will I see Atemu again? How am I going to explain or more less say anything?/

And then Grandpa spoke up."So Yugi this is the Atemu you were talking about."

I just kept my head down, making it look like my shoes were more fun to look at.

Atemu didn't care if Grandpa didn't appove, but he put a arm around Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi answer him it's fine."

I looked up finally after deciding it was time for me to stand up for myself and my koi. "Grandpa." Here goes everything. "Yes this is the Atemu I was talking about."

He looked at me with a serious look,but he didn't look mad. "I see, He looks so much like you Yugi are you sure this is the Atemu you spoke of."

Atemu joined in. "I did some reseach and found out that even if me and Yugi look the same we are not related. I am from Egypt and have an Egyptian family, none of my family was Japanese."

Grandpa nodded. To me he looked a little more relaxed. I was going to say something but my grandpa put a hand up.

"Yugi it's fine, I have approved for years of your liking for men instead of women, and this is no different. I am still mad you went and met someone you didn't know from myspace, but it seems Atemu is very nice and sweet to you." He took a deep breath, looked at Atemu then back to me. "I think you made a good chose, It is werid you both look alike, but thats fine."

I thought my heart skipped a beat and I think it did. He approved...HE APPROVED. Oh happy day I get to be with Atemu still.

"So Grandpa you really are ok with me dating a 21 year old?"

He nodded,"But as long as he promises not to hurt you."

Atemu agreed,"I would never hurt yugi, . I love him too much."

"Please, call me Grandpa."

"Thank you...Grandpa"

I sighed and lean against Atemu. Thank the gods there was balance again. It was then I relaized how tired I was. I then felt my head fall onto Atemu's lap, before my eyes shut.

**

* * *

**

**Atemu's P.O.V**

I stood up with Yugi in my arms, bridal style. "I will take him to bed."

Grandpa just smiled and let me go.

I was so happy that he was letting me and Yugi stay together. I went to Yugi's room down the hall. I laid Yugi down in the bed and covered him up. I gave him a kiss on his forehead, cheek, and lips.

After one last look at that sleeping face. I went to the door, turned out the lights, then quietly closed the door. As I made it back to the living room I saw Grandpa come out of the kictern with a cup of tea.

He smiled at me."Thank you for caring for Yugi."

"It's no problem, he is just so loveable, I am lucky to have found someone like him."

"Don't you have family back home."

I sighed"Not really. I have an uncle and aunt I don't really talk to. My parents are dead. I don't know if Yugi told you but I live in Tokyo, I am just here on business. The hostipal was short on doctors so they send me here sometimes to help."

"Well that's nice." He took a sigh, "I like to see Yugi happy."

I agreed before a yawn escaped my lips. "Wow it's late, I better get back to my hotel."

Grandpa shook his head. "It's very late, if you like you may stay here, we have a spare room."

"I couldn't, I mean tomorrow is saturday, my day off, but I don't have anything with me."

Grandpa just let out a small laugh. "I am sure Yugi would love you to stay. I think he has something you can wear till you get back to your hotel tomorrow."

I thought for a minute before agreeing. "Ok I will stay."

Grandpa smiled,"If you are quiet I think Yugi also has some pj's too big for him in his dresser."

With one more thanks, I went back up to Yugi's room. He was still asleep as I came in and went to his dresser. Carefully I went in his dresser and to my shock found my black silk pj's there. "I must of left them by accident, no wonder grandpa thought Yugi had a pair to big for him."

Just then I heard a nosie from the bed. I looked to see Yugi rubbing his eyes.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. He looked at me with half-lidded eyes. "What are you doing?"

I smiled"Just getting some pajammas, your grandpa said I could stay the night in the guest bedroom."

Yugi gave a small smile"I see you found your pajammas, after you left the last time, I found them in my floor, so I wash them and put them in my dresser for the next time I saw you, but then I forgot about them."

"It's ok koibito." I gave him a kiss on the lips.

He yawned,"Why don't you stay with me?"

"I can't, it's good that your grandpa approves of the relationship, but I don't need him getting mad, knowing that we are sleeping together, even though we don't do anything but sleep."

He nodded and I saw his eyes trying to close. I gave him one more kiss. "Get some sleep, I will be in the guest room if you need me." As he went to sleep, I got up and left.

**

* * *

**

Sakura: Well there you have it. Grandpa approves of the relationship. He really is the best grandpa in the world

Yumi: Review. We will just say about 10 reviews will get the next chapter up faster.

Yugi: Oh please review. I want to know what happens

Yami: Review or be sent to the Shadow Realm

Sakura: Ingore the bakas


	12. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR MYSPACE!**

Sakura: Hello everyone sorry about the Not a Chapter thing. School has just been murder. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to let Yugi and Yami take it from here.

Yami: About time she let us back.

Sakura: Just start the story off.

Yugi: I love this chapter. I…

Sakura: Don't tell them! Get On With The Story!

Yugi and Yami: Ok Ok, Sakura will never own us and Yugioh! Enjoy Chapter 12!

**

* * *

**

_**Yugi's P.O.V**_

I woke up early and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. The things that happen that night came back to me. I had to make sure it was all true. I hoped I didn't dream it. I ran all the way to the guest room and to my stupidity I didn't knock. I ran in and jumped onto the bed. I heard a BIG groan. Then I went flying off the bed. I recovered and looked up to see Atemu. Oh Thank the Gods his here.

Atemu looked at me with a small smile."Well good morning to you too." He stretched and yawned. "I guess since I am up you can go get dressed so I can."

I looked at him confused."Are you leaving?"

He shook his head with a bigger smile now."I am going to get changed, go to my hotel, and change into some new clothes, then I will come right back."

This made me smile."Don't you want to eat first?" I questioned him with the smile still on my face as I got up off the floor.

"Ok I will do that first." He got up out of bed.

"YAY!"I was so over joyed.

"But please never jump on me again when I am asleep."

I laughed. "Ok, I just had to make sure, that it wasn't a dream."

He came to me with a smirk. I knew what he wanted so I leaned up and kissed him, hard and rough, the way he liked it when I kissed him.

Once we broke, I grabbed Atemu's hand and dragged him,in our pajamma's, down the stairs to the smell of FOOD! After we ate Atemu got dressed and left. So I decided to watch some TV.

**

* * *

**

About a good two hours later Atemu came back. He came in through the shop sense it was open now. He walked into the living room and sat next to me. His arms came around me and I moved closer to him. I felt loved and happy for once in my life. My grandpa agreed of the relationship too so that made everything better.

About three hours later of watching TV and making out.

"Yugi?" I heard Atemu whisper into my ear.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry." Oh the feel of his breath on my ear made me giggle.

"Ok I will get us something."

Atemu pulled me back as I tried to get up. "No let's go somewhere."

This confused me. "Why?" I had to ask.

"Ah come on, it can be like a date."He nibbled at my ear.

A small moan escaped my lips. "A lunch date?" I asked trying to hold back another moan.

"Yes now lets go before I end up eating you." He stopped nibbling at my ear and let me up.

I giggled and got up. I stretched. "Ok lets go." I yelled down to grandpa. "Me and Atemu are going out for lunch!"

I heard him yell back. "Okay enjoy yourselves!"

Me and Atemu left through the house door just in case the shop was busy. As we walked down some streets, Atemu would not tell me where we were going. But then we stopped infront of my favorite place, BURGER WORLD. I don't know how but Atemu managed to get me inside, seated, while it was the lunch rush. Me and him both ordered a burger with fries, him a coke, me a choclate shake. We were sitting in a booth, but Atemu wasn't sitting across from me, he was beside me near the wall, while I sat on the outside. I held his hand and we talked. But then I heard a voice that sounded familiar.

Atemu saw me staring at something with wide eyes. "Yugi what's wrong?"

Unfortunately my attention turned to the door. As the whole GANG entered. I needed to get rid of Atemu because of Joey, but what to do. Then an idea formed in my head.

"Yugi please tell me what's wrong." He turned my face so I was facing him.

"Uhh..." Without him knowing I dropped my wallet. "I dropped something."

"Huh?"

"See." I pointed underneath the table.

Atemu looked down and I pushed him under the table just in time.

"Yugi!" I heard Anzu yell.

I turned my attention to them as they walked up. "Uh hi Anzu. How are you?"

She smiled. "Good, we didn't know you would be here."

Joey, Tristan, Duke, Malik and Ryou were behind her.

Joey waved at me. "Hey buddy, why are you alone?"

"Oh me, no I'm not alone, just waiting for someone." I hated lying but I was hoping to get them away.

"Oh finally found someone, so what is he or she like." Duke had to say that.

Joey looked at me. "Are you on a date?"

I shook my head. "No No, just waiting for a friend."

Joey sat down on the other side of the table."So do you mind if we wait and meet this friend of yours."

I knew he was thinking it was Atemu, but I couldn't let him know the said Atemu was under the table.

"OW!"

I quickly covered my mouth to make it look like I said it. I knew Joey either stepped on Atemu's foot or hand.

Joey quickly said sorry.

"It's ok." I was so glad he fell for it but then, the table jumped.

"OWWWWWW!"

My friends jumped and Joey moved quickly from the table. I quickly tried to think of something to say. But Atemu came out from under the table. He was rubbing his head as he stood up.

I couldn't think Joey's face could of gotten anymore red.

"WHAT IS THIS GUY DOING HERE?"

"It's Atemu not this guy." Atemu was giving him a dirty glare.

I stood up and went to Atemu's side. "What happen?"

He put an arm around my waist. "After he stepped on my hand I tried to move away, but I hit my head on the table." I giggled at that. Then turned my attention to Joey.

I looked Joey straight in the face. "Joey don't be mean, he's my boyfriend."

Anzu, Tristan, Duke, Malik and Ryou, looked confused.

Joey looked at me. "I thought you told me you dumped him."

"I told you that to get you off my back."

Joey looked really mad. "Well if you don't dump him I will tell your grandfather." Oh he thought he had me.

"Go ahead, To let you know, my grandpa knows and doesn't mind, He likes Atemu and approves of my relationship with him."

Joey just stood there with his mouth opened.

I took Atemu's hand."Lets go."

He nodded before we both left.

**

* * *

**

Sakura: Sorry if it was short, but I had to type up something. I have a big weekend ahead of me. I knew a lot of you would have been mad if I didn't update.

Yugi and Yami: Please Review, so Sakura doesn't kill us!

Sakura: -Evil Laugh-


	13. Chapter 13

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR MYSPACE!**

Sakura: Ok here is your update, sorry it took so long, I had two funerals to go to and didn't have time to type it up.

Yugi: Sakura doesn't

Yami: And will never

Yugi and Yami: Own Yugioh or Myspace!

Sakura: Good boys

* * *

**Yugi's P.O.V**

I was just laying there staring at the ceiling as always. It had been a while sense my little run in with my friends and well things were not very good. I hadn't hear from them in forever and they didn't talk to me any at school. Atemu had gone back to Tokyo, so now I was back where I started...ALONE! God I wish the four weeks I have left of school would just hurry up. But somethings were still good. I heard a little 'beep' come from my laptop so I went over to it. Of course as always it was Atemu. We had both downloaded MyspaceIM so we could talk better, than on messages.

Yugi is MINE!: _Hey my little sexy koibito, funny running into you XD_

I sat down and bowed my head, trying to fight off the blush. I hated his new username. He just changed it two weeks ago and had yet to change it to something else. Well my username wasn't any better.

InxLovexWithxAtemu:_ (kisses your lips) I thought you would still be at work it's only 3:30 and I just got home from school_

Yugi is MINE!:_Well excuse me if I got off early and wanted to talk to you. I will just find someone else then (turns away)_

InxLovexWithxAtemu: _(turns you back around) Now you don't want to leave a cute little thing like me do you (purrs)_

Yugi is MINE!: _(pulls you into my arms) No, you're my little cute kitty (licks your neck)_

InxLovexWithxAtemu: _Bad boy(growls)_

Yugi is MINE!: _Yup I'm your bad boy_

InxLovexWithxAtemu: _So how were things today?(runs fingers through your hair)_

Yugi is MINE!:_Not bad, but I miss you._

InxLovexWithxAtemu: _(hug you) AWWW I am so sorry, I miss you too, Remember four more weeks_

Yugi is MINE!: _I know I will have the house ready for you, you are still moving in with me?_

InxLovexWithxAtemu: _Yes, I want to live with you for the rest of my life, plus the college I am going to is there._

Yugi is MINE!:_Aw so you finally picked a college, which one?_

InxLovexWithxAtemu: _My art teacher was so happy with my work and everything she talked to a few places and got me a scholarship to Tokyo University._

Yugi is MINE!: _YUGI this is great, that is the best college in all Japan, You better go._

InxLovexWithxAtemu:_You really thing so?_

Yugi is MINE!:_Yes, hold on a minute..._

I waited for a few minutes then my cell phone rang. I picked it up.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Love you!"

"Atemu, you are so a bad boy." I giggled.

Atemu just laughed. "I know, so have you told grandpa about the college thing."

"Not yet, I just was told today, the teacher said if I wanted to go there, I need to tell her before school ends."

"You better."

I sighed. "You think I will make it."

Atemu gave a small chuckle. "I know you will, If I was there right now, you know I would be kissing you."

I smiled. "Yes I know, I really miss you."

"Me too, but you know I love you so much."

I laid down on my bed. "Yup, me too."

Just then I heard my dog running up the stairs. Shorty jumped on me. He started to lick my face and I was trying my best to get him off.

Atemu was laughing. "You have a werid dog."

I finally got Shorty to get off.

"Look who's talking, Mr. I can't get my dog to stop eating my shoes."

Atemu yelled. "Hey!"

I laughed. "That got you."

I looked at my door just in time to see my Grandpa at the door with the phone.

"Hold on a minute Atemu..."

I put my hand over the mouth piece. "Do you need something Grandpa?"

He shook his head. "No, but Joey is on the phone for you."

I was shocked. Why in the world was he calling me for. "Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Grandpa I am talking to Atemu tell him I don't want to talk." I watched Grandpa get on the phone and tell him but then...

"He says it's important."

I let out a sigh. "Tell him to hold on." I uncovered the mouth piece.

"Atemu?"

"Hai?"

" I have another phone call, so I will call you back."

Atemu sighed. "I will wait for you, love you."

I smiled. "Love you too."

I hung up then took the phone from Grandpa. He walked out with Shorty. I was scared to answer but knew I needed to. So I slowly put the phone to my ear.

"Joey?"

* * *

Yugi: Hope you enjoyed, Sakura had to go

Yami: Review and she will try and update soon


	14. Chapter 14

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR MYSPACE!**

Sakura: Here is Chapter 14

Yumi: Enjoy, Sakura does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and Myspace!

**

* * *

**

Yugi hung up then took the phone from Grandpa. Grandpa walked out with Shortie. Yugi was scared to answer but knew he needed to. So he slowly put the phone to his ear.

"Joey?"

"Hey Yug…"

Yugi noticed Joey sounded upset. "Joey what's wrong you sound upset?"

Yugi then heard crying. Joey seemed to never cry. Why now?

"Yug I am sorry for everything, please I need your help, my sis she is..." He couldn't go on.

"Come on Joey tell me."

Joey took a calming breath. "My sis is in the hospital."

Yugi was shocked. "WHAT? Why?"

"Something is wrong with her left eye; they are bringing her here to Domino right now in an ambulance."

Yugi was confused. "Why are they bringing her here, I know they have a hospital in Kyoto."

"The doctor that did her last surgery is here in Domino so she is coming here. I am about to go down to the hospital now to meet her."

"I am so sorry."

Joey sighed. "Please Yug I need someone to be here with me, so I won't go mad."

"Just stay calm and yes I will see you there."

"Oh and Yug I really am sorry, I realized that the way you stood up for Atemu, he must really make you happy."

Yugi sighed. "Jou, I am not going to talk to you right now about that, I will meet you there."

Yugi hung up the phone with out a goodbye and quickly redialed Atemu's number.

**

* * *

**

**Atemu's P.O.V**

I was just sitting on the couch watching ER, when my stupid ass dog Cleopatra comes up and steals my shoe OFF MY FOOT! Oh she is so dead. She starts to run around the couch and my stupid baka self is following. When we were going around another time, she ran under the side table. I, of course, run into the table and fall flat on my ass. I hear something on the table roll, and then the phone came and landed in my lap. It started to ring after that. I glared at my dog as she gave me a happy smile and ran off with my shoe.

"That is the 7th shoe this week."

I shook my head to get rid of the dizzy feeling before picking up the phone. I saw it was Yugi's cell phone number. It was about time he called back. I pushed the talk button.

"What's up?"

"Hey baby, nothing just heading out the door."

"Why?"

"Because Joey called me. His little sis, who is like a sis to me, is in the hospital."

"I am so sorry, do you think it's good if you go, I mean you and Joey are not on good terms right now." I heard him sigh. I wished I could be there with him.

**

* * *

**

**Yugi's P.O.V**

I was walking down the street almost to the hospital as I talked to Atemu. He seemed worried about me going to visit Joey's sister, but this was for her not Joey. "I know we are not on good terms, but this is for his sister."

"I understand."

"I know you do, so what is up?"

"Dog stole my shoe and get this it was on my foot."

"Smart dog, what is this...the 4th shoe this week." I knew that dog was trouble, but if I was going to move in with Atemu. That dog of his was going to be trained. I understood Atemu most likely didn't have time to train his dog, because of work.

"It's the um..." I listen but he didn't say anything else. I knew he was embarrassed.

"Don't worry darling. I love you."

"Love you too."

His dog started to bark in the background. "I will let you go baby, I am at the hospital anyway. Bye."

"Bye." We both hung up at the same time.

**

* * *

**

**Normal P.O.V**

Yugi walked into the hospital to see it was a little busy. Children were crying or clinging to a parent. Families waited in the waiting room, hoping a love one was ok and some old people sat in chairs talking to nurses. A few police officers were there, most likely waiting for a drunken guy to get looked at or were watching out for something.

Yugi headed to the front desk and asked one of the nurses if a Serenity Wheeler had come in. One of the male nurses told him she had just come in and was down the hall, in the last room to the left. Yugi didn't know when visiting hours were. "Is it ok?"

The nurse smiled at him, before nodding. Yugi thanked him, then heading down the hall. There were a lot of nurses and a few patients in the hall way, but Yugi made it to the room with no problem. He knocked, before entering to see Serenity lying on a bed in one of the hospital gown. She smiled at seeing Yugi. "Hey Yugi, how have you been?"

Yugi walked over and hugged her. "Just great Serenity, but how are you feeling?"

"I'm good, expect for my eye."

"Where is Joey and your mother?" Yugi looked around and didn't see them. He also remembered not seeing them in the waiting room. Serenity just looked down.

"Joey's not here yet and well my mom is down talking to the doctor." She wiped away a few tears. "I wish I just had good eye site, my life isn't the best."

Yugi grabbed a tissue from the side table and handed it to her. "Serenity, everything will be ok." He sat down beside her. "I am sure it is just something minor."

Serenity smiled at him. "Thank you, Yugi. You really know how to help someone." She blew her nose. "So how is school? I heard it was your senior year."

"Yes it is and its fine."

"Do you have a girlfriend now?"

Yugi got nervous. /This is very bad/ he thought.

"Last I saw you; you and Anzu seem to have something going to between you to."

Yugi almost laughed. Anzu and him there was no way in life. Yugi shook his head. "No Serenity, Anzu and I are not seeing each other. I'm - I do have someone though."

"Who?"

"It's a guy, he's a doctor." Yugi looked away afraid Serenity would be like her brother and say it was wrong.

But nothing like that came, he was shocked to hear. "Wow, a doctor."

Yugi looked at her confused.

"Huh?"

"What did you think I would say no it's gross. Yugi, of course not, it's your life you can date who you want to date. I am just happy, you are happy."

Yugi smiled at her and gave her another hug. "At least you understand." When Yugi pulled back, it was Serenity's turn to look confused.

"What?"

"Nothing Serenity. Nothing at all." Yugi knew it was not good to talk to her about her brother not liking his relationship with Atemu.

Just then Ms. Wheeler and the Doctor came in. Yugi moved over to a chair in the corner and let Ms. Wheeler sit on the bed, next to her daughter. Ms. Wheeler took her daughter's hand, before looking at the Doctor.

The doctor nodded, before looking at his chart. "Serenity, your mother has told me that for the last few days, you have felt dizzy and have lost site sometimes in your left eye." He looked at Serenity to see her nod. "I see, well I have talk to your mother and she has agreed to us running some test to see what is wrong."

Serenity grabbed her mom's hand as more tears came down.

The door then busted opened to show Joey himself. He ran over to his little sis and pulled her into his arms. "Serenity, how are you, are you ok, what's wrong, is it bad..." Serenity shut Joey up by pulling a hand over his mouth.

"I'm fine Joey, calm down."

Joey did, before looking at the doctor. "So how is she?"

The doctor explained to Joey the same stuff, he explained to the others.

Joey looked over in the corner to see Yugi, texting on his phone. Then it hit him like a brick. He needed to start acting like a friend instead of a jerk. Yugi was over there smiling and he just looked care free. Joey wished he saw that in the beginning.

While the doctor got Ms. Wheeler to sign some papers, Joey moved away from his sister and asked Yugi if he could see him in the hall. Yugi stared at him for a few minutes, before pocketing his phone and following him out.

**

* * *

**

Sakura: There was Chapter 14. I wonder what Joey will say to Yugi? Wait I do know. (giggles)

Yumi: Remember to Review and we might bring Yugi and Yami back to do the disclaimer.

Sakura: Maybe…


	15. Chapter 15

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR MYSPACE!**

Sakura: Sorry for the long wait. I put this one on hold so that I could get more Amethyst Angel chapters out.

Yumi: There is good news. Sakura has finished writing this story in her journal and is making a squeal.

Yami: So keep the reviews coming and we will end this story quick and get the squeal up.

Yugi: Enjoy!

* * *

Joey and Yugi walked out into the hallway. Yugi leaned against the wall and Joey just stood beside the door.

Yugi looked up at him. No emotions in his eyes. "What did you want to see me about?"

Joey looked down at his feet. "I know..." He sighed. "I dont know how to tell you but..." He looked up at Yugi. "Ok Im sorry."

Yugi just looked at him. "About what?"

Joey was shocked. "Yug, I… I'm sorry for all I've done. I should of just trusted you with Atemu. You knew who you were with and its just…. Look you're my best bud..."

Yugi had stopped him. "No Joey, we were best friends. You hurt me by not trusting me in the beginning. That is what friendship is. Trust and Love. You lost both. Now you will have to earn it back if you want to have the same friendship we had before. That goes for Tristan and Tea too." Yugi moved passed Joey to go back into the room. He stopped just as he was going to open the door. "And its not me you should be saying sorry to." Yugi walked into the room.

Joey just closed his eyes as a small tear ran down his face. He wiped it away before walking down the hall.

* * *

**Yugi's P.O.V**

I walked the dark streets that night on my way home. The doctor had told me and Ms. Wheeler that there was nothing else they could do till they run the test the next day. So I decide to go home. I saw Joey sitting on a bench infront of the hosptial, but I decided to leave him alone. I had some hope in my heart for us to become friends again, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. Just as I reached home, my cell phone rang.

* * *

**Atemu's P.O.V**

After chasing my dog for the 10th time. I decided to go check my mail. As soon as I got in my office, I started up my computer. Once online, I saw I had no new emails and on myspace no new messages. I so wished Yugi was home. I didn't trust him around Joey much anymore. I shook my head, knowing Yugi was safe. He decided to just search the web till Yugi called. An idea hit him and he typed in the name of Yugi's school. A website popped up. It was blue and silver with all kinds of newsletters, but something really caught his eyes. There was a newsletter about the schools upcoming Prom. Yugi hadn't said anything about a Prom. He had just sent him two days ago information about the graduation. That was all. Why didn't Yugi tell him. Everyone should be happy about prom. Why wasn't Yugi? I read the newsletter some more and found out the prom was going to be two days before the graduation. That was a Wednesday. I read more and found out the next day after the prom the seniors didn't have to go to school. They just had to go back that Friday morning to graduate. He had to ask Yugi about it. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dailed Yugi's number.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Yugi opened the door and closed the door to his house, before answering his cell phone.

"Atemu what do you want?"

"Evil are we."

Yugi sighed. "I am sorry. I just don't want to talk right now."

Yugi could hear Atemu sigh. "Koi, everything will be ok. Now I will not take up a lot of your time. I just have a question."

Yugi nodded although Atemu could not see it. "Go ahead."

"Why didn't you tell me you had a prom coming up?"

Yugi looked at the ground. He was hoping Atemu didn't find out. "How did you find out?"

"School's website. I got bored. Why didn't you tell me. Yugi your prom is like the best dance to ever go to. Yugi you don't want to miss it. I did and I hated myself for it."

"I JUST DON'T WANT TO GO!"

Grandpa walked pass and just stared at him. Yugi ran passed him and up to his room. Slamming the door shut, before falling to his knees.

Tears fell down Yugi's face as he heard Atemu talk to him. "Yugi I am sorry if I upset you. But I want to know. Is it me?"

Yugi shook his head. "No Atemu it's not you, it's just..."

"I know. Your friends will be there and you don't want to be seen dancing with a boy."

Yugi cried more. "I know you hate me now."

Atemu wanted to just hold Yugi and let him cry. "No I will never hate you. I love you. Yugi please don't cry anymore."

Yugi wiped his tears away. "Ok I will for you. I love you too. But please don't do anything. You need to work it's bad enough that you are leaving work early thrusday to get here at night before friday morning." Yugi smiled. "Promise me?"

"Yes I promise."

"Do you really really promise?"

"Yes, Yes. I would never break a promise to you."

Yugi sighed.

Atemu chuckled. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Yugi thought of something. "How about your sexy body."

Atemu laughed. "I think I like the sound of that."

Both started to laugh.

* * *

Sakura: Sorry for it being short, but it's cold here and I don't get the computer long anymore

Yumi: Remember to review and keep it nice

Yugi: I love prom, why are you making me hate it

Sakura: Because your scared of what people will think of you about being with a man

Yami: I would just send them to the Shadow Realm

Yumi: No you don't brother or you grounded.

Yami: Ha you can't ground me I'm older

Yumi: By one year

Sakura: Just go review before a war breaks out

Yugi: (Hands out cookies)


	16. Chapter 16

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR MYSPACE!**

Sakura: I decided to update Myspace Love this week and next week will be another chapter of Song of Love and Amethyst Angel.

Yumi: It's Prom Time!

* * *

It was Prom night and Yugi Mutou was sitting of course on his bed. He was staring at his closet door, which had his prom outfit hanging on it. He wasn't going to prom, but nobody said that he couldn't buy an out fit. He picked out some nice black leather pants with chains haning off the belt loop, a white leather shirt with buttons going down the front and see through selvees. He had his favorite black boots sitting by the door and on his dresser was a black choker and two black braclets for each wrist. He sighed and laid down. Joey had tried calling to ask if he was going to prom, but Yugi didn't pick up the phone. He was thinking of calling Atemu, but knew he was most likely asleep after a hard days work. Yugi looked at his clock to see it was 7:30, prom had started an hour ago and while he was most likely the only one not going.

"YUGI, Someone is here to see you?"

Yugi sighed. He really hoped it wasn't one of his friends trying to get him to go to prom. He didn't want to do without his date and his date was in Tokyo. He got up anyway and headed down stairs. He walked into living room to get the shock of his life.

There stood Atemu in the middle of the living room, smiling at him. He was in nice black dress pants, a red button up shirt with the first three buttons undone, and nice dress black dress shoes. The only jewely he had on was a silver watch on his left wrist.

Yugi was too shock to say anything. He couldn't believe this. He was about to walk up to Atemu and hug him, but then he remember the promise. "You broke your promise."

Atemu blinked. "Huh?"

Yugi was mad. " Your promise. You broke your promise. You said you wouldn't do this and you did. You are not suppose to be here. I told you I didn't want to go to prom."

"Aibou.."

"No don't aibou me. I thought I could trust you, then you do this. How will I be able to trust you again.."

Atemu kissed him. While Yugi was talking he didn't notice Atemu making his way over. Yugi forgot everything else and leaned into the kiss.

Grandpa just shook his head and went into the kichtern.

Once the kiss was broken, Atemu looked Yugi in the eye. "So am I forgiven?"

Yugi smiled. "For now." He hugged him. "I was just thinking about you and now your here."

Atemu chuckled. "I see you missed me. Don't worry. I talked to my boss and he didn't care if I took a few more days off."

Yugi looked up at him. "Well what do you want to do?"

"Go to your prom."

"But.."

Atemu shook his head. "No buts. Now I am sure you have an outfit, so put it on and meet me outside."

Yugi nodded, before running back upstairs.

* * *

**One Hours Later**

Yugi had taken a quick shower, gotten dressed, said goodbye to his grandfather, then ran out the door with his house keys in hand.

Yugi had to stop in his tracks as he saw a limo waiting for him. "Huh?"

Atemu just smiled and opened the door. "Come on, before we are even more late."

Once they got in, Atemu tapped on the driver's window telling him or her it was time to go. As the limo started off down the street, Atemu sat down and pulled Yugi close to him.

Ygui giggled. "So Mr. Atemu, are you just staying for tonight or the rest of the week."

"No I am staying the rest of the week."

Yugi looked around. "Then where are your bags."

"At my hotel room."

Yugi pouted. "Atemu I told you it was ok for you to stay at the gameshop."

Atemu shook his head. "I got a hotel room, so after prom. Me and You can have some alone time, with out grandpa in the house."

Yugi blushed big time. "I don't know."

"Yugi we don't have to do anything, but I just want it to be me and you ok."

Yugi nodded.

Atemu smiled, before leaning in close to Yugi's ear. "I really like your outfit."

Yugi giggled and couldn't help, but let out a moan as Atemu started to nibble on his ear.

* * *

**Domino High**

Finally after what seemed like hours they got there. Atemu helped Yugi out, then went to tell the driver when to be back.

Yugi looked up at his school, alittle afraid to go in. His date was a boy. What would everyone think of them. Would it be bad. His thought were stopped, when he felt Atemu tug at his arm.

"You ok?"

Yugi nodded, before linking his arm with Atemu's. The two made there way inside and to the gym.

* * *

**Gym**

Alot of couples were already on the dance floor when Yugi and Atemu walked in. The song was a pop song called Face Down. Yugi had heard it before, but he knew it wasn't a good song to dance to. He looked around and saw lights of all colors flashing and a lot of white and blue ballons. On the stage was the DJ with a sign hanging above his saying 'Good Luck Senior Class Of '09'

Atemu pulled Yugi along as he saw a open table for them to sit down at. Once Yugi sat down he looked around to make sure no one was staring.

Atemu padded Yugi's shoulder. "Don't worry so much."

Yugi bowed his head. "I can't help it."

"Yugi you can't be like this forever."

Yugi laid his head on Atemu's shoulder. "I promise I won't."

Just then they heard footsteps coming up behind them. "YUGI!"

Yugi's ears started to ring at that squel. Both of them turned to see a grinning Anzu with a boy with orange hair and grey eyes, who looked like he didn't want to be there. "Yugi How are you, You remember Kido from Chemsity right."

Yugi nodded. "Yes I do remember and I am fine." He didn't really.

She looked at Atemu. "Oh you must be Atemu. Its very nice to see you again." She winked at him.

Atemu just turned back around. "Yes its nice to see you too Anzu."

Anzu didn't like that. "Oh um... well me and Kido are going to go dance, see ya later." She almost dragged him off.

A nice slow song had just come on and Atemu really wanted to dance with Yugi. He put out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Yugi wasn't so sure, but he really liked this song. "Sure." He took Atemu's hand and Atemu lead him off onto the dance floor.

* * *

Sakura: Well there you have it…..

Yumi: Now it's time for reviews

Yami and Yugi: REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: Well here is this weeks update. I will not be updating next week on any story. I am going to put out a Valentine One-shot.

Yumi: When you left off on the last chapter. Atemu and Yugi were at the prom. Enjoy!

* * *

Everything felt prefect as the two dance to a nice slow song called Livin' Our Love Song. Yugi had his head on Atemu's chest, just dancing quietly with him. A few people stared at them weird, but nobody said anything sense they looked so cute together. Yugi looked up at Atemu with a smile.

"You're a great dancer."

Atemu chuckled at that. "Well I did learn from my sister, she was a good dancer." He leaned down so that their foreheads touched. "You're not a bad dancer yourself."

Yugi blushed big time and hid his face in Atemu's shirt.

Atemu just laughed quietly.

* * *

Once the song ended Atemu had given Yugi a kiss, before leading him off the dance floor. As they sat back at their table, Yugi saw some familiar people coming over. It was Joey, Ryou, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, and Malik. Yugi sighed and gave a little wave. They all got chairs and sat with the two.

Joey smiled at Yugi. "It's good to see you did come."

Yugi gave small smile back. "Thanks. Atemu came and kind of dragged me down here."

Atemu put an arm around him. "I didn't drag you."

Yugi just shook his head. "So Joey, where is Seto?"

Joey sighed. "At the office. He said he was too busy to come to a dance."

Yugi giggled. "Same old Seto. So who did the rest of you come with?"

Duke pointed to a girl on the dance floor with long blonde hair and green eyes. "I did come with Akai from History class, but all she wanted to do was dance."

Tristan put an arm around Serenity. "Joey let me bring his sister as my date."

Joey growled and Tristan took his arm off Serenity.

Yugi smiled at Serenity. "So how are you feeling?"

Serenity smiled back. "Better, I was just happy it wasn't anything big."

Joey nodded. "Just a small infection."

Atemu looked at Serenity. "So your the one that Yugi went to visit."

Serenity nodded. "You must be Atemu."

It was Atemu's turn to nod.

Serenity just smiled and held out a hand. "I just have to say, take care of Yugi."

Atemu shook her hand. "Of course I will."

Yugi smiled. At least everyone was getting alone. He saw Malik with his arm around Ryou, who was looking around. "So Malik are you and Ryou here together."

Malik nodded. "We couldn't find dates so we just came together."

* * *

_Ryou's P.O.V_

I looked around to make sure Anzu wasn't around. I knew what she was up to, after I saw her last with Kido in the halls on my way from the bathroom. It still hurt that she did it to me, but I couldn't let her do it to Yugi too. Even though he might not believe me. I saw her walk back in with Kido and leave him. She was coming this way. Oh Great! I needed to get Yugi alone for a minute to tell him.

"Uh Yugi, could I talk to you for a minute."

Yugi looked at me confused, but nodded.

Atemu let go of him and Yugi stood up.

* * *

_Normal P.O.V_

Ryou had pulled Yugi off just in time, because Anzu had come over and asked to talk to Yugi alone.

Ryou leaned against one of the lockers.

Yugi just stood infront of him, still confused. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Anzu."

"What about her?"

Ryou sighed and gave Yugi this most serious look, that it scared Yugi. "She is a boyfriend stealer."

Yugi looked shocked, before shaking his head and laughed. "No she is not."

Ryou still had that serious look. "Yes she is, remember Kido."

Yugi nodded.

"Remember when he had asked me out and you guys told me to go for it."

Another nod.

"Well the night of the date I was headed to the restaurant where he was going to meet me, but she came out of nowhere and threw me up against a wall. She told me that I better dump him and let her have him or she would hurt me."

Yugi's mouth dropped a little. "W-What?" It took a few minutes, before everything came to Yugi's mind. "But the next day, you came in crying saying he dumped you."

Ryou looked down at the ground. "I lied. I dumped him. She say if I tell anyone I would be very sorry." Ryou looked at Yugi. "Yugi she is going to try and take Atemu from you."

Yugi was so confused. Anzu was his friend, was what Ryou was telling him true.

Ryou sighed. "If you don't believe me I understand, but I asked a few other girls and the same thing has happen to them." He took a breath. "Also that day we ran into you at Burger World, Anzu keep eyeing Atemu way too much. I am just trying to protect you. I know how much you like Atemu."

Yugi smiled at him. "Don't worry Ryou, nothing is going to happen. Atemu loves me so much, he would never date someone like her." He patted Ryou on the shoulder. "Even if she did try something, I would tell Atemu and he will protect me. Don't worry over me."

Ryou smiled. "I know. You are strong Yugi. I hope you are right."

"Why don't we go back in."

Ryou nodded. "I agree."

Ryou headed back in, but Yugi stayed back for a minute.

A lot of things were going through his head. But he had nothing to worry about right. I mean soon, he and Atemu would be off to live together and Anzu would be going to New York. Yugi sighed. Things were becoming harder for him.

Just then footsteps were heard. He looked up just in time to see...

* * *

Sakura: Yea well there you have it

Yumi: Review! (hands out cookies)


	18. Chapter 18

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: Hey everyone it's leap day. There won't be a leap day for another four years so I decided to update on this day while I can. Happy birthday if you were born on Feb. 29. Truth or Dare update is out today too.

Yumi: Enjoy!

* * *

Just then Yugi heard footsteps coming his way. He looked up just in time to see Anzu standing in front of him.

Anzu smiled. "Hey Yugi, what are you doing out here?"

Yugi did his best to give a smile back. "Nothing much, just getting some air, it's hot in there." He fanned himself with his hand.

She giggled."Yup, me too. Dancing is a lot of fun."

It was silent for a few minutes, till...

"Well I better get back in there to Atemu." Yugi gave a wave to Anzu, before moving pass her.

"Wait Yugi."

"Huh?" Yugi turned back around just in time to be pushed into some lockers.

Anzu held him by his thoat and had him about a inch off the ground, so that his feet were dangling. She had a devil look in her eyes. "What's the rush? You don't need to get back to Atemu."

Yugi tried his best to make her let go of his thoat. He couldn't breath at all and it really hurt.

She just laughed. "Poor little runt. Can't even defend himself against a girl." Once she stop laughing, she glared at him. "I know that Ryou told you about what I have been up too, but I don't care because its good you know that will make this easy." She smiled. "You really picked a good one for me Yugi. He is just so handsome. I am sure he will be good in bed."

Yugi couldn't believe this. All that Ryou said was true. He glared at her. Nobody was going to have Atemu, but him.

Anzu smirked. "So you want to make this hard. You know you don't have to. Let me tell you something. If you just dump Atemu and leave quietly, I will find you someone else. So what do you say to that." She loosen her grip just a little.

Yugi breath in fresh air after it being taken away from him for so long. Once he got enough air he told her one word. "BITCH!"

* * *

Ryou made it back to the table and sat down next to Malik, who is turn put a arm around him. He looked around a saw that Atemu wasn't there. "Where Atemu go?"

Joey pointed to the snack table. "Went to get some water. Hey Ryou where's Yugi?"

Ryou looked behind him. "He was behind me. Guess he went to the bathroom."

Atemu had made his way back at that point with a bottle water. "Oh Ryou your back." He looked around. "Where's Yugi?"

Ryou shugged. "Bathroom I guess. He was right behind me."

Atemu had a worried look. "Maybe I should go see for myself."

He set the bottle on the table, before heading toward the door.

* * *

Yugi's back hit the wall across the hall hard. He tried his best to get up after being thrown across the hall by Anzu, but his back was killing him. He heard her coming toward him and knew he had to get up.

Anzu didn't give Yugi a chance to get up, she just grabbed him by his shirt and held him up high. "That will teach you to call me a bitch. Now Dump Atemu!"

Yugi glared at her. "No you bitch. Your just a fucking Whore, who will never get her hands on my boyfriend. I will not let you have him."

This got Anzu really mad. She punched him in the face, sending him out of her hands and to the ground.

Yugi rolled onto his back and tried to get up.

Anzu walked over to Yugi and put her foot on his chest, holding him down. "Your the first person to put up a fight for there lover. I think you deserve a pat on the back for that."

Yugi grabbed her ankle, trying his best to get her foot off his rib cage. She was very strong for a girl. He was just lucky she wasn't wearing high heels.

More footsteps were heard all of a sudden, then...

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA IS GOING ON?"

Yugi looked behind Anzu to see Atemu himself standing there.

Atemu looked pissed as he made his way down the hall.

Anzu quickly took her foot off of Yugi, letting him breath again. "Oh nothing, just showing Yugi a move I leaned in dance class."

Atemu stood to his full high infront of Anzu, which he was still a inch shorter then her. "No to me it looked like you were hurting my boyfriend and to tell you something. I don't like it when people mess with what is mine."

She didn't have time to defend herself as Atemu punched her clean in the face. She fell to the ground holding her nose.

Atemu quickly went over to Yugi. He helped him stand up, before pulling him into a embrace. "Yugi are you ok?"

Yugi held back some tears as he hugged Atemu. "Yes, thank you for coming."

Atemu put a hand under Yugi's chin and made him look up at him. "I couldn't let you get hurt. I love you. Now what did she do to you." He slowly touched Yugi's cheek which was a little red.

Yugi tried to move from the touch, but Atemu would not let him. "She told me to dump you, but I refused, so...so she threw me up against the wall and then she punched me."

That got Atemu's blood really boiling. Yugi was his, nobody was allow to hurt him.

"I did not!"

Both looked to see Anzu getting up and wiping some blood out from under her nose. "I did not tell him that." She put on her best innocent face. "I was trying to stop him from breaking your heart Atemu. Yugi had broken many hearts before. I didn't want you to be next Atemu." She slowly tried to make her way over to Atemu, but the glare she got from him made her stay put.

"I only believe Yugi and for your info. I am Yugi's first boyfriend. You don't care about him. The only thing you care about is getting a hold of me. Which will never happen Bitch. I don't date girls and now you can see why. Girls never care for who they date, they just want to have a fun time. A relationship is caring for your lover as an equal. Like I care for Yugi. Oh I know your kind Anzu. The only thing you like to be is in control. Well you can't control me." He took a breath after all that talking.

Anzu just stared at the two. Atemu was getting her really mad. "Oh you silly little man. You don't know nothing about me. But I will tell you one thing. You will be mine. I never lose at this." She glared at Yugi. "I don't understand why Atemu stays with you Yugi. You don't know what love is. The only thing you are good at is being lonely. The only reason I was your friend was because I knew you would be good at picking up boys and I was right. Now just walk away, so me and Atemu can have a nice life together."

Yugi couldn't stop the tears coming down his face. "Anzu, Atemu loves me and I love him, you just need to go the fuck away, you... you slut. At least I don't go around sleeping with everyone."

Anzu let out a yell, before heading toward Yugi, ready to choke him to death.

Atemu moved Yugi out of the way, before holding Anzu away from him. "WHY YOU BITCH YOU EVIL LITTLE RUNT!"

Atemu finally pushed her away letting her fall to the floor. "Don't you ever and I mean ever try to hurt Yugi again or you will find your self with a big restraining order placed on you. So from now until gradation, stay away from my koi."

She just stared up at them, from her stop on the ground. She decided it was best to stop, unless she wanted to go to jail. She thought/I will have my time to get him after gradation./

Atemu picked Yugi up bridal style. "How about we go to our hotel now."

Yugi nodded and snuggled in Atemu's arms.

Atemu glared at Anzu one more time, before walking off with Yugi safely in his arms.

* * *

Sakura: Well there you go. Anzu bashing! I figured that would make most of you happy.

Yumi: Review and if you have questions don't be afraid to ask

Yugi and Yami: (Hand out cookies)


	19. Chapter 19

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: Well here is your update

Yumi: This story will be updated on Sunday also

Sakura: With me on Spring Break now I found time to write, so you will get two updates of this story.

Yami: Next weekend she will update Amethyst Angel

* * *

The two had finally made it to the hotel around 10:00. Atemu laid Yugi down on the bed, before going to get some ice for his hurt cheek. Yugi just laid there remembering everything that happen. He couldn't believe that one of his closes friends left him. Ryou was right and Yugi had found out the hard way.  
Atemu came back soon and handed him a bag with some ice in it.

Yugi put it on his cheek, before looking at Atemu with a smile. "I love you."

Atemu sat down beside him and ran his fingers through Yugi's hair. "I love you too koi."

Yugi was all relaxed, when a thought hit him. "Atemu, I don't have any clothes for tomorrow or any pajammas for tonight."

Atemu just smiled at him. "Don't worry, I have something for you." He left for a minute to get something out of his bag.

Yugi sat up in the bed. He was really lucky to have someone like Atemu. For once in his life he felt like he had found his soul mate.

Atemu came back with two things wrapped in wrapping paper. He gave them to Yugi. "I hope you like them."

Yugi took the two things and opened the one in purple paper. He giggled. It was a pair of black silk pajammas with silver stars all over. "I love it, I really did need a new pair."

Atemu rubbed the back of his neck. "I just thought you would like them, because of the stars."

Yugi opened the next one, that was in red paper. He felt tears come to his eyes at it. It was a pair black leather pants and a violet T-shirt with Dark Magician and his name in white on it. He put the stuff aside and hugged Atemu. "I love it."

Atemu hugged him back. "I'm glad. I worked hard to get your name on that shirt. You don't know how hard that is."

Yugi looked up at him. "It wouldn't of matter if it had my name on it or not. I would still loved it." He leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

Atemu laid back onto the bed, pulling Yugi ontop of him. The two just kissed for the time begining, happy to have each other.

Soon kisses started to move from lips to neck.

Yugi purred at the feel of Atemu's lips on his neck.

Atemu moved his hands up and down Yugi's side, while sucking on Yugi's neck.

Yugi knew there would be a huge hickey there later. He decided to change things up a bit. Grabbing Atemu's shirt, he rolled over so that Atemu was on top.

Smirking against Yugi's skin, Atemu started to take Yugi's shirt off.

Yugi arched up and pulled at Atemu's shirt.

Atemu didn't have a problem with that and let Yugi take his shirt off.

* * *

An hour later Yugi just laid there in Atemu's arms, not believe what him and Atemu did.

Atemu was laying beside Yugi sleeping. Both were tired as can be.

Yugi smiled at Atemu's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. Thoughts of spending the rest of his life with Atemu, put a smile on Yugi's face. He gave Atemu a kiss on the lips.

Finally sleep came to him as he curled up next to Atemu.

* * *

Sakura: (Bows) I hope you all enjoyed.

Yumi: (giggles) Review and remember Sakura is going to update again on Sunday


	20. Chapter 20

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: Well just like I promised

Yumi: Next weekend you will get an update of Amethyst Angel

* * *

Sunlight came into a window, falling on two sleeping boys. Yugi opened his eyes and yawned. He hated mornings, it was a good thing he didn't need to go to school. Snoring next to him got his attention. He looked beside him and smiled.

There laid Atemu still fast asleep.

A smile graced Yugi's lips. Last night was one of the best nights for Yugi. Him and Atemu had just taken a huge step in there relationship. A frown came to Yugi's face. But what if this was the last they would be together? What would happen when Yugi moved in with Atemu? Would things be the same? Would they breakup?

Yugi had to shake his head to get the thoughts to go away. They were giving him a headache. He let a smile appear on his face. It didn't matter, what was going to happen. If it happen, it happens.

Yugi leaned up and kissed Atemu on the lips.

Crimson eyes slowly opened.

* * *

_Atemu's P.O.V_

I opened my eyes to meet Yugi's amethyst ones. I pulled him closer and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well?"

Yugi giggled. "Yes, did I wake you?"

I shook my head. "No I was just about to wake up, when you kissed me."

Yugi put his face against my neck.

I felt something wet on my shoulder. Then I realized he was crying.

I sat up and held him in a tight embrace. "Yugi what's wrong?"

"I-I...I don't deserve you."

Atemu pulled Yugi back, so he was looking at him. "I don't ever what to hear you say that again. Yugi you do deserve me. We've had this talk. We are soul mates. I'm the one that doesn't deserve you."

Yugi shook his head. "So much has happen. How can you be this strong?"

Atemu smiled. "I'm not strong, I'm just human and so are you. You had a hard time at the dance. But don't worry yourself over it. I'm not going anywhere."

"Will it be the same when I'm living with you?"

"Yes it will Yugi. I love you."

Yugi smiled. "I love you too."

I gave him a kiss, before stretching. "I need a shower badly."

Yugi blushed. "You don't care that we 'did it' last night."

I chuckled. "No, not unless you didn't like it."

Yugi just shook his head. "It was wonderful."

"Glad you thought so." I got up and went to the bathroom. Just as I was about to close the door. "You don't want to join me do you?"

Yugi blushed more and threw a pillow at the door. "No you big prevent."

I laughed and closed the door.

* * *

Yugi laid on the bed, looking up at the ceiling and listening to the shower. He knew Atemu was right about everything, but he couldn't stop worrying about it.

His cell phone got his attention. He leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed his pants. Yugi pulled out his little black flip phone and saw the name.

_Ryou_

He answered.

"Hey Ryou."

"Hey Yugi, I am glad you answered. What happen last night?"

Yugi bowed my head. "Well, I just have to say, you were right Ryou."

"Huh?"

"About Anzu, everything you told me was true."

Ryou sighed. "I guess it happened."

Tears rolled down Yugi's face. "Yes, I just can't believe it."

"Oh please don't cry Yugi. I'm so sorry. Are you and Atemu ok?"

Yugi nodded even through Ryou couldn't see it. "Yes, he saved me. I kept telling her I wouldn't dump Atemu and she started to beat me up. I feel weak. I mean I'm a boy for crying out loud. Atemu came a few minutes later and save me." Yugi smiled. "Boy did she get it. He told her off big time."

Ryou giggled. "I wish I was there."

The tears stopped and Yugi felt better. "So what are you up to?"

"Nothing much, just hanging out with Malik, he spent the night."

Yugi smirked. "You two have been very close, are you sure, the only thing you did was 'hang out'."

Ryou blushed. "YUGI! Me and Malik are just friends."

Yugi laughed. "I know I was just messing with you."

Ryou laughed too. "I know. SO what did you and Atemu do? Didn't stay up late and fool around did you?"

Yugi didn't know what to say.

"Yugi you didn't?"

Yugi still didn't know what to say.

"OMG You did."

Yugi just gave a small. "Yes."

Ryou gave out a huge squeal. And then Yugi could hear Malik in the background say, "What the hell?"

Yugi giggled.

Ryou finally calmed himself. "I can't believe it. You two have been what? Going out for almost a year now and you two finally 'did it'."

Yugi laughed. "You act like it's a big deal."

Ryou growled. "It is. This is a big step for you two. You two have been through so much. I know when I see true love. You guys are soul mates."

Yugi sighed and laid back on the bed. "Do you really think so?"

"I know so. Don't lose him. Some people look forever for their soul mate, but look at you, you have yours."

Yugi smiled. "Thanks. I know you will find your soul mate soon."

Ryou laughed. "In my dreams. So are you ready for graduation?"

"Yup, got my speech ready and everything."

"I still can't believe Seto decided not to be valedictorian."

"I know Ryou. It was so unfair. When two weeks ago the principle told me that if Seto didn't want to do it, then I was next in line. They know I hate talking infront of people."

Ryou giggled. "Picture Atemu naked."

"RYOU!"

Ryou just burst out laughing.

Yugi pouted. "That's if I can find him in the crowd. Anyway is Seto even going to be at graduation?"

Ryou shook his head. "No, Joey said something about Seto didn't care, he had a company to run."

"Is he going to at least see Joey graduate?"

Ryou sighed. "I don't know. Seto has been so wrapped up in his company right now."

"Poor Joey."

* * *

Atemu had just walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He saw Yugi hang up his cell phone and put it aside. "Who was that?"

Yugi jumped a little. "Oh just Ryou, he wanted to talk about graduation."

Atemu smirked. "I can't wait to see you on stage."

Yugi blushed. "I wish I never told you I was going to make a speech."

Atemu shrugged. "Hey, you could have just given the spot to someone else."

Yugi shook his head. "No. This is a once in a life time chance."

Atemu walked over to the bed and sat down. "I still wish you would let me hear it early. But no you say I have to wait till graduation." He smirked. "Well why don't you go take a shower and then we will go out somewhere."

Yugi sat up and kissed Atemu on the cheek. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

_Graduation_

Everyone was out on the Domino High football field on a cool day in May. There was a stage with the teachers sitting on it. Infront of the stage were rows of chairs where the seniors were sitting in their caps and gowns. Behind the seniors in the bleachers were the families and friends of the seniors.

"And now we will have a speech from our valediction Yugi Mutou!"

Yugi walked up on the stage in his blue cap and gown, with a gold sash. He stood behind the brown podium with a small card in hand. He took a deep breath and started to speak. "Hello class of '09. This is a special day for all of us. Today we are graduating from Domino High and going into the real world. Now I am not up here to give you some long boring speech that will put you to sleep." Everyone started to laugh.

"I am here to tell you something important. We are not just graduating. We are becoming adults. We are about to become part of the working class. A lot of us will go to college to get a higher degree, while others will get a job and start a family. I believe all of us have a chance out there. All of us have dreams to pursue. I myself have one.

The only thing else I have to say is. Don't give up on your dreams and make something of yourself. Class of '09..." Yugi smiled. "We made it!"

Nobody was quiet after Yugi got done. Everyone was clapping, some whistled. As Yugi made his way back to his seat, he wished he knew where Atemu was in that crowd. But no matter what, Yugi knew that Atemu was smiling at him.

As Yugi sat back down in his seat, next to Joey and Ryou in the first row, the principal took his place back at the podium.

"Wonderful. A very wonderful speech Yugi. Everyone lets give Yugi another round of applause."

Yugi blushed as everyone started to clap again.

Once things calmed down, the principal spoke again. "For my closing speech. I would just like to wish everyone good luck and hopefully you guys will be sending your children someday to this school." The students laughed.

The principal just smiled. "I give you all..."The seniors all stood up and turned toward the bleachers. "CLASS OF '09!"

All the seniors threw up their caps.

* * *

Sakura: And there you have it. I decided to go ahead and put the Graduation on here. Don't worry there are 2 more chapters left to go.

Yumi: Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR MYSPACE!**

Sakura: One moment (Goes out of room and yells, then comes back) Sorry about that I just hate school so much right now. I love getting good grades and writing, but I am sick of everyone pushing me around. I just want to kick their asses

Yumi: Uh please excuse what Sakura is saying. She just had a bad day at school. Yami please take it from here (leave with Sakura)

Yami: Ok you see the disclaimer.

Yugi: We hope you will be happy with it. It is longer than the other chapters

* * *

Yugi looked around the football field for Atemu or his Grandpa. He couldn't find neither.

Just then a hand tapped his shoulder. He quickly turned around to see Joey.

"Hey buddy, nice speech."

Yugi smiled. "Thanks." He continued to look around.

"Who you looking for?"

Yugi sighed. "Atemu or my Grandpa."

Joey smiled. "I'm sure they are here somewhere."

Just as he said those words Atemu and Grandpa came over.

Yugi smiled and embraced Atemu.

Joey just put up a fake smile. He trusted Atemu, but a part of him still didn't. "Hello Grandpa, Atemu."

Atemu just nodded and Grandpa smiled. "Hello Joseph, it's good to see your graduated."

Joey rubbed the back of his head." With a lot of extra credit. So I see you all later, I'm going to find Seto." He turned to leave, but remembered something, he turned to Yugi. "Hey yug, I'll see you at the party at the mansion right?"

Yugi, who was still in Atemu's arms, turned to Joey. "Oh sorry Jou, but I have to go home and pack, remember this is my last weekend here, I'm moving in with Atemu."

A small frown came to Joey's face. "Oh well good luck. I'll talk to you on the phone."

Yugi smiled. "Of course."

Joey walked off.

Yugi turned to Atemu. "Where were you?"

Atemu chuckled. "Looking for you. You know there are too many people here."

Yugi giggled. "I know." He leaned up to kiss him, but stopped when someone cleared there thoat.

His Grandfather was waving a finger at them. "Now none of that here."

The two chuckled and nodded.

So with nothing left to do. The three made there way on home. Yugi and Atemu both hand in hand, waiting on a new adventure to begin.

* * *

Yugi was on the floor in his bedroom laughing. There were boxes everywhere. It was 1 oclock in the afternoon. When the two got home they spent the first few hours making out. Atemu had checked out of his hotel room earlier that morning, that way he could just go right to the game shop with Yugi.

Atemu was sitting next to a box with underwear on his head. "Aibou I'm gonna hurt you!"

Yugi, not knowing Atemu was next to the box, threw a pair of his underwear over his shoulder to go into the box, but it instead landed on Atemu's head.

Yugi wiped a tear from his eye. "Sorry koi." He walked over to him and took the underwear off and dropped it in the box. "Here let me make it up to you."

He sat down in Atemu lap and slowly started to kiss his neck.

Atemu bit his bottom lip, trying not to moan. Yugi's grandpa had already said that they needed to stop horseplaying and finished packing. "Yu-Gi!"

Yugi stopped and looked up into his crimson eyes. "Yes?"

"We need to finish, then…." He kissed him.

Yugi broke the kiss, by laughing. "Ok, Ok!"

* * *

Another couple hours later, they were finally done it was now almost 5. There were 3 boxes that held Yugi's clothes, 1 box holding his computer, which Grandpa had no use for. 2 more boxes held his books and lastly 1 little box held his bathroom things. So it was 7 boxes in all. The only thing left in the room was the bed, desk, lamp, bookshelf, and Tv.

Atemu and Yugi both fell on the bed. Yugi giggled. "Finally."

Atemu grabbed the pillow and put it under his head. "I agree."

"BOYS DINNER!"

Both groaned.

Yugi rolled over so that he was ontop of Atemu. "Lets just pretend were asleep."

Atemu closed his eyes. "I like that idea."

Before Yugi could close his eyes his Grandpa came in. "I thought I said dinner time."

Yugi groaned. "But were tired."

"No buts get down here, I want one more family meal, before you leave for college."

Yugi sighed and got up, pulling Atemu with him.

"Aibou I don't want to."

Yugi shook his head. "Grandpa is right, come on."

Atemu sighed and followed Grandpa and Yugi out of there room. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Atemu cursed the sun as it shined into the room and on his face. He rolled over to try and get away. Someone groaned beside him.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Yugi. A smile crawled onto his face. Yugi looked so peaceful.

Atemu turned and looked at the clock, only to realize that they had put it in one of the boxes.

He sighed and looked at the watch still on his wrist. It was 8 and the moving truck would be there at 11.

Sense Atemu came by train to Domino, they ordered a moving truck to come and get Yugi's things and take them to Atemu's house, in Tokyo. Then they would take the 12 o'clock train.

A sigh left Atemu's lips as he slowly started to wake up Yugi. "Come on koi, we have to get up."

Yugi growled and moved away.

Atemu chuckled, but didn't stop. He slowly kissed Yugi's sweet spot on his neck.

Yugi moaned.

Atemu smirked and wrapped his arms around Yugi, kissing him fully on the lips.

Yugi woke up and looked up into crimson eyes. He broke the kiss. "Well good morning to you too."

A laugh. "Come on, lets shower and get dressed."

Yugi sighed.

Atemu got worried. "What's wrong?"

Yugi looked up at the ceiling. "I guess I'm just scared. I don't know what life will be like once I get to Tokyo."

Atemu hugged him. "It's ok to be scared, but just remember I'll be there. I was scared when I left Egypt and came here."

Yugi kissed him. "I'm so lucky to have you."

Another kiss. "You always will."

With nothing else to say the two got up and went to hit the showers.

* * *

Grandpa put down his paper at the table, when he heard feet hitting the stairs and a lot of laughing. He looked at the doorway to see Atemu come in with Yugi.

Yugi was laughing at something.

Atemu just frowned. "It wasn't that funny."

Grandpa loved seeing his grandson so happy. It just hurt him to see him so grown up and ready to leave. "What's not funny?"

Yugi finally caught his breath. "Atemu slipped on the soap on the way out of the bathroom." More laughter started from him.

Atemu shook his head and went to get some coffee.

Yugi took a seat at the table. "So todays the big day."

Grandpa smiled. "Yup, my little boy is going to college."

Yugi smiled. "I can't wait." He looked at his grandpa. "I'm going to miss you and Domino so much."

Just then barking got his attention. Shortie ran in.

Yugi frowned. "Oh I forgot about Shortie." He patted the dog's head. "Atemu you have a girl dog don't you?"

Atemu nodded, before taking a sip of his coffee.

Yugi sighed. "Man, oh well, he will just have to stay and protect grandpa."

Shortie wimped.

Yugi rubbed his back. "I'm sorry boy, but you have to watch out for grandpa while I'm gone."

The dog nodded, then went to his food bowl.

Atemu came over and wrapped an arm around Yugi's neck. "I'm sure he will be ok and I'm sure my little pup will love you."

Yugi giggled.

* * *

11o'clock came too early for Yugi. The movers had already packed his things into the truck and were ready to go once Atemu showed them where to go on their map.

While he did that, Yugi was getting a pillow and blanket, plus a few snacks for the train ride. A cab was going to be there in 10 minutes to pick them up.

The truck left and Atemu came back in.

Grandpa was infront of the counter sweaping. "So everything done?"

Atemu nodded. "Now me and Yugi just have to get on the train."

As if on cue, Yugi came down with a small backpack. "Already?"

Atemu smiled. "Yup, the cab just has to get here."

Then a honk was heard. Yugi looked out the door to see the little yellow car sitting there. "Ok that was fast."

Grandpa smiled. "Well they are fast cars." He hugged his grandson. "Call when you get there."

Yugi hugged back. "Of course."

Atemu took Yugi's backpack and just stood at the door.

Grandpa walked out the door with his grandson and looked at Atemu. "Now take good care of my Yugi, you hear?"

Atemu smiled. "Yes, I will take care of him with my life." The two shook hands, before both boys got in the cab.

Yugi took one last look at his home and grandfather, before the cab took off.

A whole new adverture was beginging, but will Yugi be ready.

* * *

Yami: Well there you have it

Yugi: That can't be the end

Yami: It's not, Sakura has one more chapter to do

Yami: Now Please Review!


	22. The End!

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: Well here is the last chapter!

* * *

**Tokyo Subway Station**

Yugi got off the Subway only to almost get pushed down. Lucky for him Atemu was behind him. He smiled up at him. "Thanks."

Atemu smiled back. "No problem, you get use to it. People move faster around here."

"I see."

The two had taken the Domino Train to Yokohama and the Yokohama Subway Train to Tokyo. It was a long ride for Yugi. He really didn't travel much and his legs were killing him from sitting so much.

The walked up the steps to get out of the busy Subway Station and out onto the busy sidewalks of Tokyo.

Yugi looked around amazed. Buildings, cars, and people everywhere. He was no longer in quiet Domino that was for sure. He turned to look at Atemu, who was trying to keep Yugi's bag on his shoulder. He giggled and helped. It was amazing Yugi was able to fit a pillow and a blanket in one little backpack, there were also two small boxes with food in there.

Once the bag was on Atemu's back comfortable, Yugi asked his question.

"So How are we going to get to your house?"

Atemu chuckled. "How else a cab. My car is at my house."

Yugi sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if they should just come up with a portable car."

Atemu whistle for a cab and held up a hand. "That would be nice."

A cab stopped right up beside the sidewalk. They got in and Atemu told him where to go and also told him to drive by the Universty so Yugi could see where his school was.

The driver nodded and drove off.

Yugi looked out the window amazed by everything. Lights everywhere, he started to wonder what it looked like at night.

They drove by a huge Universty with Sakura trees all around. "Wow."

The driver smiled. "Yup that is Tokyo Universty. The best Universty in Japan. You going there?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes, I got a scholarship."

The driver whistled. "Wow, not many people do. The best of the best come here."

Yugi was very nervous now. He was happy once the school was out of site. It looked like a good school, but it wasn't going to be easy if the best of the best were there. An arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine."

Yugi looked up at Atemu. "I hope so."

* * *

Yugi looked around, they were a little outside the city where a lot of houses were. Almost all of them looked a like. The driver finally stopped infront of one.

Both boys got out once Atemu paid the driver. The cab drove off.

Yugi was just frozen. Atemu house's was a two story black house. The front yard was a dark green color with a small white fence around it marking off his front yard. A Sakura Tree was planted in the front yard along with some rose bushes planted on either side of the front door. In the driveway was a Black 2007 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X.

Yugi smiled at Atemu. "You have to take me for a ride."

Atemu kissed him on the cheek. "Of course." He looked up and down the street. "The moving truck should be here soon."

Yugi nodded and looked at some of the other houses. Most of them were cream color or white. "I guess you wanted to stand out."

Atemu smiled. "Yup, I don't like being like others so I painted my house black. Shocked a few people around here."

Just then barking got there attention. Yugi looked to see a boy maybe a few years younger then him come out of the house next door with a grey and white dog.

Atemu smiled and whistled. The dog's leash quickly slipped out of the boy's grip as the dog ran to Atemu. The dog stopped infront of Atemu and started to bark.

Atemu smiled and kneeled down. "Hey girl." He patted her head.

Yugi slowly came up to the Husky. "What's her name?"

"Cleopatra and before you say anything I didn't name her. My aunt and uncle had her first, but they couldn't handle her as a puppy so I got her. She had already gotten use to the name."

Yugi patted the dog's head. "I like it."

Cleopatra looked at Yugi werid, but then started to lick his hand.

Atemu smiled. "Looks like she likes you."

The boy started to walk their way. "Sorry she got away Atemu."

Atemu shook his head. "That's fine Joe." He turned to Yugi. "Yugi this is Joe he watches Cleopatra while I'm away."

Joe shook Yugi's hand. "You must be the boyfriend."

Yugi blushed. "Uh yea."

Joe smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not against gays, I'm bi myself. I hope one day to show people against it, that gays aren't different."

Yugi smiled. "That's a wonderful dream. It's good to meet you."

Atemu looked down the street to see the moving truck. "The truck is here Yugi."

Yugi looked too.

Joe waved. "I got to go, talk to you later. Oh and Atemu my mom is making you another cake." He ran off.

Yugi looked confused. "What?"

Atemu laughed. "His mom always makes me a cake when I come back home. She has been like a mother to me."

Yugi wrapped his arm around his waist. "Looks like you have a good life here."

Atemu kissed his cheek. "You could say that."

Once the moving truck had stopped the driver and his parnter got out and started to get the boxes in the house. Atemu walked his dog to the barkyard and left her there so she wouldn't get in the way.

Yugi walked into the house and through a small hall way where a closet was for coats and a small table for car keys and a phone. He then turned to his left to see the living room.

He looked around the living room. It was nice. The walls were a dark brown color with a black trim. There was a flat screen TV and infront of that was a black couch, to the right of it was a love seat, and to the left of it was a recliner. A few book selves with frames and awards all in it. There was a gold color dog bed with a little chest that had dog toys in it. A fireplace was also set up in the living room.

Yugi turned to his right while standing in the living room to see an open door way. He walked in to see the kitchern. This one didn't have a table in it like the his home had in Domino. It was just a plain kitchern. The colors were a wood brown and white. There was also a sliding glass door that lead to the backyard.

Beside the kitchern was the dinning room. It had a nice china cabinet and a beautiful wood table that Yugi didn't even want to touch it, let alone eat on it.

To the right of that was two doors and the stairs. A door to the basement, then the stairs, then the door to the downstairs bathroom.

The house was set up so that when you walked into the house. The living room and Kitchern were to the left. The Dining Room, Basemant door, stairs and bathroom were to the right.

Yugi stood in the living room, not sure what to do.

Atemu then came in and closed the door. All the boxes were in the living room with Yugi. He sighed and walked up to Yugi.

He wrapped his arms around him. "The movers are gone, you are now moved in with me."

Yugi sighed and lead against Atemu. "Your house is beautiful."

Atemu chuckled. "You should see it on the week days, when I never have time to clean."

Yugi shook his head. "You have me now, so I can help."

Atemu smiled. "I'll go move some of these boxes up to our room."

He moved to pick up one of the boxes.

Yugi decided to go check out the backyard. He walked back into the kitchern then went through the sliding glass door. Cleopatra came running in while Yugi went out.

The backyard was just a beautiful. There was a patio and a patio set with a table and chairs. To the right of the yard was a garden with a garden swing. Near the back of the yard were two sakura trees and to the left of the yard was a underground pool with lawn chairs around it and a short diving board.

Yugi felt life was going to be great. He had a wonderful place to live and a wonderful boyfriend.

He walked back into the house and headed up the stairs. There were a lot of doors. Atemu came out of one of them. "Oh Yugi come here."

Yugi followed. They were in a office type of room. There were book selves and a wood desk. The box with his computer was in there.

Atemu walked up to him. "This is your office, mine is right next door. I thought you would like your own office so you can work on your college work."

Yugi smiled and hugged him. "Thank you so much."

Atemu smiled. "Your welcome, now there is a bathroom across the hall and other one in our room."

Yugi headed out the door and looked around. "How many rooms are there?"

Atemu walked up behind him. "There are four bedrooms in all. Three of them guest rooms, two other rooms which of course are the offices and then the bathroom."

Yugi counted. "Wow that's 7 rooms in all."

Atemu picked Yugi up. "How about I show you the bedroom."

Yugi wrapped his arms around him. "I'd like that."

* * *

**Four Months Later**

Yugi, age 19 now, walked into his and Atemu's home. Atemu,age 22, had been very nice and got Yugi his own car. A 2007 mustang, Yugi's dream car. It made things easier, sense Atemu couldn't pick Yugi up from college. Like that day, Atemu was suppose to work late.

Yugi put his bag down and hung up his jacket. September choose to be very chilly that year. College had started a month ago and Yugi was happy. It wasn't as bad as he thought.

He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Cleopatra jumped up beside him.

Yugi patted her head and turned on the TV. Nothing was most likely on, but it was better then working on the report due next week.

On the news there was a report of an major car accident. Yugi sighed and turned it off. He got up and headed upstairs.

He took a quick shower, changed into a pair of black sweat pants and a white t-shirt. He walked into the kitchern and grabbed an apple. Going back upstairs he walked into his office.

He relaxed in his chair while waiting for his computer to come up.

Once it did, he saw he had no mail. Seemed his friends didn't care about him anymore. He tried calling them most of the time, but he just got the machine.

Getting back up, Yugi walked toward his and Atemu's bedroom.

The room was still a mess after last night. After Yugi moved in Atemu couldn't keep his hands off Yugi. But of course Yugi didn't care, he liked it.

He laid down on the bed and relaxed. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

* * *

Yugi awoke to a noise. He slowly got up and looked a the clock. It was 6:00. He didn't realized he slept so late. Getting up Yugi made his way out the door and down the stairs.

He looked around to see nothing out of place. No lights were on, but in the kitchern. He walked in and saw nothing, then he noticed the sliding glass door open.

Being careful Yugi stepped out. His hands quickly flew to his mouth. There Atemu was in a nice suit sitting at the patio table. There was a red silk table cloth sat over the table, two lit candles sat in the middle with a single rose in a vase. On each side of the table sat a plate with Yugi's favorite on it and a empty glass.

Atemu got up and walked over to Yugi. "Right over here sir." He took Yugi's hand and lead him over.

Yugi sat down as Atemu pulled out a bottle of red wine out from under the table. He poured Yugi some them himself.

Atemu sat down and put the bottle beside his chair. "So what do you think?"

Yugi was almost speakless. "I don't know, what is this all about." He looked up at Atemu confused.

Atemu smirked. "Can't I do something nice for you."

Yugi smiled. "Of course, but you do know I'm not 20 yet."

Atemu smiled back. "It's just a little, it should be fine. You'll be 20 next June anyway."

Yugi giggled. "True." He took a bite out of his chicken. "Prefect!"

"Always for you."

The two ate in silence. Once they were done, Atemu took there plates and went inside to get dessert.

He handed Yugi a plate with a piece of oreo ice cream cake.

Yugi smiled and took his spoon ready to take a bite, when he noticed something else on the cake. It was a ameytst diamond. He grabbed it and when he pulled, he found it attached to a silver band.

Looking at it he saw on the inside, it said '_My Angel'_.

Yugi looked up at Atemu only to realize that he had been standing there the whole time and hadn't sat back down. He didn't even have any cake in his hand. He only had a smile on his face as he kneeled down on one knee.

Yugi then realized what was happening.

Atemu took Yugi's hands in his, the ring shining between the two.

"Yugi...It has been a little over a year sense we got together. It was even more weird that it was over Myspace."

Yugi giggled.

Atemu smiled and went on. "We have had some good and bad times together. I love you and I believe that I have finally found my soul mate. So that is why I kneel before you under this beautiful night sky. I will fully understand if you want to wait awhile for a wedding, but I have to know. Yugi...will you marry me?"

Yugi was at a lost for words for the first time in his life. So he nodded.

Atemu took the ring and slide it on Yugi's left ring finger. He stood up, then pulled Yugi to his feet.

Yugi looked at the ring, then embeaced Atemu. Tears of joy rolled down his face now.

After a moment of silence, Yugi looked up at Atemu and found him leaning down.

Yugi smiled and lean up, meeting Atemu's lips in a sweet kiss.

It was a beautiful moment between two lovers and nothing could break it. This goes to show that people from anywhere can find love. Even on the internet. The two have their whole lives ahead of them. Good or Bad they would work everything out together.

**The End!**

* * *

Sakura: (Blows nose) Just Beautiful! Thank you all my fateful readers. I can't name you all there are too many, but I thank you so much for staying with this story.

Yami: (Hugs Yugi with tears in eyes) I love you aibou

Yugi: (Hugs Yami with tears in eyes) I love you too

Sakura: AWWW

Yumi: Review!


End file.
